


you hold my heart in both hands (so keep it safe)

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universes, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Excessive Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen Month, M/M, Teenage Shenanigans, lots of cute kisses, slightest angst, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma just makes sense.</p><p>[my contribution to kurokenmonth 2016.<br/>will include experimental writing, awkward attempts at humour, various nekoma club members,  probably an excuse to use that excessive cuddling tag.<br/>prompts and additional tags inside.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. school - team

**Author's Note:**

> /screams at the top of my lungs  
> I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR KUROKEN
> 
> hello friends i am back to offer more krkn!!  
> i'll do my best to upload one for every prompt... also try my best to actually fit the prompt??  
> please take care of me again this year! /bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nekoma volleyclub does some quality bonding.

It’s all Inuoka’s fault. Then Yamamoto had to actually take it seriously, enlisting the help of Fukunaga and Lev to organize everything. They’ve even managed to trick Yaku into this, and Kai and Kuroo are just enablers. 

So technically, it’s all Inuoka’s fault, even if he only mentioned it offhandedly in the clubroom one day, “Hey, we should have a water gun fight!”

Which is why Kenma is hiding behind the dugout in the baseball field, clutching a plastic water gun in his hands, because somebody decided that inside the school was off-limits. It’s nearly thirty degrees and he could be settled in his bedroom, where there is  _ air conditioning _ , playing the newest trending rpg, instead of waiting for his teammates to hunt him down. He considers using his ammo to try and cool himself down a bit, but then decides against it. Kai had promised everyone fresh watermelon slices at his house afterwards----the winner gets the first plate. 

Even in a game like this, where, unfortunately, one must spend extra energy in this muggy heat, Kenma still has a strategy. Well, a strategy of some sort. He wants to get this over with without spending too much effort. Kenma knows his teammates, and he knows how to hide, so all he has to do is wait until they hunt each other down, and pick off the last survivors.  He can already predict how the game will go, anyway. 

Lev will be the first to go out, probably at the hands of Yaku. Kai will probably be next, seeing as the third year is too nice to shoot at defenseless backs. A true gentleman, Kai is. Then Inuoka. Yamamoto will probably hang on as best he could, but Yaku’s aim is probably better. Next will probably be Shibayama---hm. No, Yuuki might be a dark horse, Kenma muses. But he will still be no match for Kuroo. Yaku will go after Kuroo to settle their ridiculous rivalry. But he’ll forget about Fukunaga, who is the type to bide his time and show up unexpectedly. Kenma bets the last survivors will be Kuroo and Fukunaga. 

Of course, there is still a fifty-eight per cent chance that Kuroo might get hit within the first couple of rounds. But Kenma knows Kuroo, and he has faith that Kuroo will hang on until the last moment, waiting for Kenma to come out of hiding. 

That’s the most annoying thing with these kinds of games. When Kenma is partnered up with Kuroo, they always win. Kuroo handles the fight, Kenma handles the strategy. But this, this is every man for himself. And, like Kenma knows Kuroo, Kuroo knows Kenma. Which is why Kenma is crouched behind the dugout instead of behind the storage shed, where there are trees and  _ shade,  _ because he knows that Kuroo knows that he would have gone straight for that spot.

There’s a strangled screech coming from direction of the soccer field. Lev. Kenma shifts. That means it’s probably time to move. He’ll bet most of them are roaming the courtyard behind the fields, hiding behind trees and benches and the outdoor sinks. That leaves him a route that cuts through to the bike shed, where he can double back to the hallways where the vending machines are. He might even have time to buy himself something to drink.

As he ducks under the bushes leading to the school gardens, he hears Inuoka’s startled squawking, Lev’s laughter, and Yamamoto’s whoop of victory. Two down now. Kenma peeks over the shrubs in time to see Kai go down, his shirt soaked with two consecutive shots. Yamamoto, probably... Is that Fukunaga in the corner there?

He takes the chance and books it, sliding around the corner and crouching down under the window sill of the lower level classrooms, hiding behind a bush. There are no sounds of footsteps, and he can still hear Lev’s complaining on the other side of the building. He’s breathing out a sigh of relief when a hand lands on his shoulder.

Barely suppressing an embarrassing  _ eep!, _ Kenma whips his head around, bringing up his weapon. But there’s another hand grabbing at his gun, and a frantic whispering.

“Whoa, hold up, hold up, it’s me, Kenma!” 

“...  _ Kuro?” _

The third year backs up sheepishly. “Sorry for scaring you. But you’re the one that came running into my hiding spot.”

Kenma frowns at him. “Why didn’t you shoot then.” He’s a bit frustrated at himself for not noticing Kuroo. Which is kind of saying something, considering how big the other boy is, and that ridiculously red shirt he’s wearing.

Kuroo opens his mouth to answer, but before he can, thundering footsteps come around the corner. They both spin around, guns raised, waiting for the unlucky soul. The bush obscures their view, but Kenma recognizes that mohawk anywhere. He glances at Kuroo. The older boy glances back at him. Wordlessly, they reach an agreement, and Kenma lowers his gun.

“One,” whispers Kuroo, taking aim, “two... three!”

Kenma launches his water gun in Yamamoto’s general direction. The other second year immediately whips around at the disturbance, weapon raised. But Kuroo is too fast for him, and Yamamoto falls over with a pained shout. 

Lowering his weapon, Kuroo sticks out a hand towards Kenma. Kenma slaps it without hesitation. They both climb out from their spot, walking over to look at their victim, who is still laying on the ground with a hand over his heart.

“You killed me,” gasps Yamamoto. One eye blinks open, and he gasps in betrayal. “You cheaters, you double-teamed me!”

“There weren’t any rules against that,” Kuroo shrugs. He nudges Yamamoto’s talking corpse with his water gun. “Report, soldier.”

“Yessir! Lev is down, Kai-senpai is also down, Inuoka’s out, Fuku was chasing down Shibayama by the gym last I saw, and we lost sight of Yaku-san by the clubrooms!”

“I see. At ease, soldier. Rest in peace. We’ll tell your wife that you love her.”

Yamamoto salutes Kuroo, and then promptly goes back to playing dead. Kuroo leans down to pat his shoulder, murmuring a prayer of some sort. Kenma rolls his eyes.

“Well, what do you say, Kenma?”

Kenma blinks at Kuroo. 

“You, me, team up against the rest of the suckers?”

“... Why should I?”

“Because we work well as a team?”

“This isn’t exactly a team sport.”

“If it’s the two of us, we can get this game over with in half the time.”

Kenma considers this. He nods. “Deal.”

On the ground by their feet, Yamamoto lets out a groan. “We should have made a rule that you two can’t form a team. The rest of us don’t stand a chance.”

“Shut up, Yamamoto. Dead people don’t talk.”

They decide to go for Yaku first. Kenma thinks Fukunaga will win against Shibayama, so once they pick off the third year libero, all that’s left is for Fukunaga to come find them. They creep around the main school building, heading towards the clubrooms.

“Where do you think he’s hiding?” 

Kenma scans the area. “Under the stairwell,” he whispers to Kuroo.

“Okay.” Kuroo positions himself out of sight, nodding at Kenma to go ahead. The second year inches forward, dropping his weapon on the ground. He pretends to stumble as soon as he’s well within Yaku’s sight, hunching over his right knee. Just as he expects, Yaku steps out of the shadows, a look of concern on his face.

“Kenma? Did you hurt your----arghh!”

Kenma peeks up in time to see Yaku slide to the ground, his shirt soaked with a well-placed shot. He can see Kuroo pop up, a wild grin on his face.

“Kenma! How could you work with Kuroo like this! I’m so disappointed in you!”

“Too bad, Yaku. It’s all fair in love and war, and Kenma looooves me.”

“No, I don’t,” mutters Kenma under his breath.

Yaku sighs, sitting up. “Who’s left, then? If you two have teamed up, that means the game’s pretty much over.” He squints up at them. “You know there’s only one winner, right?”

Kuroo shrugs. “I guess I’ll just sacrifice myself later.” He grins at Kenma. “You’ll still share the watermelon slices with me, right?”

“... Maybe.”

“Kenma, that hurts.”

Quietly, they walk around the school, checking the corners to see when the last target would show up. They’re almost near the front entrance when a shuffling sound freezes them to the spot.

“Behind---” Kenma says just as Kuroo leaps around, and Kenma watches as Kuroo falls dramatically in a heap to the ground, clutching his wet shirt. Kenma doesn’t hesitate, shooting straight at Fukunaga, who blinks at the water dripping down his front.

There’s a loud cheer from behind them, and Kenma turns to find the rest of the team coming up to them. “Kenma’s the winner!” He ducks when Yamamoto tries to ruffle his hair, but a small smile plays on his lips as everyone complains about how quickly the game went, spraying the rest of the water at each other as the sun dries their clothes. He reaches down to help Kuroo up.

“Next time, there should be a rule that Kuroo and Kenma can’t team up,” somebody says as they head down the street to Kai’s house. “It’s not fair. They’re unstoppable.”

“Dream team,” Kuroo says, laughing. He reaches out a hand, and without hesitation, Kenma reaches out and squeezes it.


	2. school - court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quiet moment shared by the court side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short and barely even covers the prompt but i'm like barely awake so here ya go

During the breaks between drills and practice games, Kenma tends to sit in the corner of the gymnasium.

It’s not that he’s afraid of the team; he’s grown out of that apprehension, and after all, this is the team Kuroo built for him, with him, everyone here knows how valuable Kenma is and accepts him, awkward silences and all. But sometimes Kenma just likes his quiet.

Most times he has his gameboy or phone out. Sometimes he’ll stare across the court, observing the other members of the team. Sometimes he’ll stare at the wall, or lean against it with his eyes half-closed. Other times, like now, he’ll turn to Kuroo and feel at ease enough to close his eyes completely.

Kuroo drinks from his water bottle as Kenma lowers his head onto Kuroo’s lap. The younger boy looks a bit tired today, eyebags darker than usual and movement lethargic. He must’ve stayed up late again. Kuroo puts a hand on his head, a small smile tugging at his lips when Kenma instantly tries to burrow his face into his legs.

“If you’re tired, you can ask to leave early,” he says, slowly petting the blond-black hair, slightly matted with sweat.

Kenma frowns. “We still have practice games,” he mumbles, eyes still closed.

“Were you up playing games again?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“... Really?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

One gold eye peeks open, glaring at Kuroo. “I was studying,” the second year says, more quietly.

Kuroo’s hand pauses by Kenma’s ear. “Studying? Your exams are nowhere near.”

“... Just felt like it.”

Leaning over until he can see Kenma’s face, Kuroo lowers his voice until only Kenma can hear, “You know you don’t have to worry, right? I’m graduating, but I’m not going anywhere.”

The other boy doesn't respond right away. He turns until he’s facing away from the rest of the court, blinking his eyes open. “I know,” he mumbles. One hand comes up and grips Kuroo’s shirt by his waist. “I know,” Kenma repeats, almost silently.

Kuroo takes a quick glance across the gym, before leaning down until his hair covers both their faces, swiftly pressing a kiss on Kenma’s forehead. He smiles softly when Kenma’s eyes flick up to catch his.

“I’ll be waiting for you to catch up to me.”

Kenma’s gaze pierces Kuroo’s own for a moment, before sliding to the side. “Mm,” is all he says, but Kuroo can see the tiniest lift of his lips. And that’s good enough for him. 


	3. school - friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how their friendship works.

This is how their friendship works:

Eight year old Kuroo slams Kenma’s door open, armed with a wicked grin and a volleyball, not even having to say a single word and somehow managing to tear Kenma’s eyes away from his game. Seven year old Kenma is not a fan of sunlight or physical exertion, but he is a fan of Kuroo and the excited glint in the older boy’s eye when he reaches up to slam the ball down. 

When Kuroo holds out his hand, he follows.

 

This is how their friendship works:

Kuroo’s default smirk is sometimes less of a muscle memory and more of a defense mechanism, but when he’s with Kenma, the boy that never really learned how to express his feelings outwardly, Kuroo allows the confident facade to drop just a little. 

He’s always been a friendly guy, able to get along with just about anybody and everybody, but despite his easygoing attitude, Kuroo tends to remain distant to a lot of people. Kenma, quiet and anxious as he is, understands Kuroo’s introversion, and allows him to be comfortable in silence whenever it’s just the two of them. 

Sometimes they can sit for hours and not talk, but they both don’t mind at all.

 

This is how their friendship works:

Kuroo isn’t good with small spaces, so Kenma always volunteers to get things from the inside of the storage closet, makes sure the equipment room doors are always properly stopped and open when Kuroo is putting away the volleyball carts. Kenma isn’t good with loud, sudden noises, so Kuroo always makes sure his footsteps are heavy enough for Kenma to pick up, even with his headphones on. He touches Kenma on the shoulder to let him know he’s there, keeps his voice quiet even when he’s angry.

Kuroo takes the bigger pieces of fish from Kenma’s plate, and Kenma takes his broccoli. Kuroo texts Kenma in the morning to get ready for school, Kenma waits until Kuroo’s captain meetings are over to walk home with him. Kuroo likes to read novels after dinner, Kenma will lie on top of him and play his games. Kuroo remembers to check for apple pie sales when he’s out getting groceries, Kenma sends pictures of neighbourhood cats to Kuroo when he’s out running errands. 

They know each other like the back of their hands, perhaps even better. So they readjust until they fit just right. 

 

This is how their friendship works:

When Kuroo is upset, he becomes really quiet. He doesn’t like to bother anyone when he feels bad, but Kenma understands that he doesn’t like to be alone. So they’ll sit together on Kuroo’s bed, until the older boy is feeling better, enough so they can sit side by side, shoulder to shoulder, again.

When Kenma is upset, he hides. He’s never been good at dealing with feelings; it’s tiring, it’s confusing, it’s annoying. He lets Kuroo find him in his little corners, shifts just the slightest bit so the other boy can sit in front of him, shielding him from the rest of the world and comforting him wordlessly.

They can’t always fix what is wrong, but they can try to relieve the other’s pain, even if just by a little.

 

This is how their friendship works:

Kuroo talks his way into things and learns how to use his height and scary delinquent hair to intimidate bullies that like to pick on shy, timid things. He doesn’t ever let Kenma feel like a burden, like he’s not worth it. He never leaves Kenma behind.

Kenma listens to everything Kuroo says, even when he’s rolling his eyes and pretending to focus on the game in his hands. He supports Kuroo with everything he does, wholeheartedly putting his faith in the boy that always manages to break down his walls. He doesn’t ever let Kuroo feel like he’s not enough, like he’s too much. He stays.

When things get tough and both of them feels overwhelmed by life’s petty little challenges and how growing up is nothing like what the movies say, they hold on, because they know they’ve got each other. 

 

This is how their friendship works:

When Kuroo holds out his hand, Kenma takes it. 

They don’t let go.


	4. school - homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> study session with kuroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just like that kuroo is an actual nerd but he's kenma's nerd and ?? kenma admits that kuroo helps w/his homework, so??

Tetsurou is flipping the page of his latest novel when he hears a soft thump, and looks over to find Kenma’s face planted into his notebook. 

“You okay?”

“Mmrrf.”

Tetsurou closes his book, using the corner of the spine to poke at Kenma’s head. “Oi, don’t fall asleep on your notebook. You’ll suffocate in your chemistry notes. And then you’ll fail all your exams and become a huge disappointment and bring shame to your whole family and---” he gasps dramatically, “---you’ll be banned from playing volleyball! That’d be horrible, Kenma, you can’t fall asleep on your notebook.”

Kenma rolls his head until he can glare up at Tetsurou. He sighs heavily, cheek still pressed against his notebook. “I don’t want to do this anymore,” he whines in a perfectly stoic voice. “It’s making my head hurt.”

Putting his book down, Tetsurou reaches over and pets his friend’s head like a cat. Kenma immediately closes his eyes, bringing a smirk to Tetsurou’s face as he imagines purrs coming from the smaller boy. “Come on, it’s not that bad. Science is cool.”

“Only you think it is,” mumbles Kenma, “because you’re a nerd.”

“And I’m proud of it.” Tetsurou pokes his cheek. “Do you need me to explain it again?”

“No.” Kenma swats at Tetsurou’s hand, grasping it halfheartedly. “I’ve been doing this for an hour and a half already. I’m gonna take a break.”

Tetsurou shrugs. “Alright. Let me check your answers for you.”

The room falls silent again, with Tetsurou scanning the notebook and Kenma crawling around the table to reach his game. A moment later, quiet tinkling music plays from Kenma’s PSP, and there’s a weight against Tetsurou’s back. He doesn’t look up from the notebook as he reaches behind him to pat Kenma’s head.

“Hey, you got all these right. See, my tutoring does help!”

Kenma nods against Tetsurou’s shoulder blade. “Your explanations make more sense than the teacher,” the second year mumbles, and Tetsurou can feel his face going bright red.

He puts down the notebook. The music from Kenma’s game is still playing, so he shifts slowly until he’s facing the other boy again. “Should I give you a reward for completing half your homework?”

A little wrinkle appears on Kenma’s nose. He doesn’t bother looking up when he starts, “Playing my game is enough of a rewa---” His eyes flick up in shock when Tetsurou plants a kiss on his cheek.

Tetsurou grins. “I can think of something more rewarding.”

“Gross.” Kenma shoves at him, but they both know there’s a blush spreading across his cheek. He continues to play his game for a few more seconds, before pressing pause and placing it back on the table. Gold eyes glance up to catch Tetsurou’s. “Okay. Fine.”

“Are you sure? Your game looks more rewa----”

He startles into laughter as Kenma launches himself at him and they go down onto the carpet floor. Kenma’s hands are fisted on his shirt, and his own hands already reaching up to push dyed blond hair away from the younger boy’s face. There’s a small smile tugging at Kenma’s lips. Tetsurou can’t stop grinning. Study sessions with Kenma are one of his favourite things, if only because he gets to spend time with Kenma and only Kenma. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i suck at endings but i'm literally so tired from standing on my feet all day so,,,


	5. school - graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night after graduation ceremony, kuroo climbs in through kenma's window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this prompt it makes me cry a lot

The night after Kuroo’s graduation ceremony, he climbs in through Kenma’s window. 

Kenma is still up playing his game, though if he is to be honest with himself, he’s been waiting for Kuroo all this time. He looks up from the device in his hands as the window slides shut and the shadow at the foot of his bed straightens, dusting himself off.

“Hey, Kenma,” says Kuroo, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Kuro,” Kenma replies, going back to his game. His fingers focus on tapping the buttons, but he’s hyper-aware of every shift on the bed as Kuroo slips off his sweater and slides closer until their legs are pressed against each other. Despite being out in the cool night air, Kuroo is still warm. Kenma can feel himself leaning into the other boy’s warmth, just as instinctively as Kuroo is fitting his body around him.

“Is it alright if I stay the night,” Kuroo asks, though his tone suggests that he already knows the answer. Kuroo’s like that, even though he’s stayed over enough times Kenma’s parents have practically adopted him, he’ll still ask anyway. 

Kenma leans his head against the older boy’s shoulder, and as if in response, Kuroo readjusts his arm until Kenma’s head is settled against the crook of his neck. His fingers dance up and down Kenma’s arm. They breathe in comfortable silence in the dark of Kenma’s room. 

Eventually, Kenma reaches a save point. He turns off the game, ducking out of Kuroo’s arm to put it back on his desk. When he turns back, Kuroo is leaning back against the wall, legs crossed in front of him, his eyes closed. For a moment, Kenma stays where he is, just watching the other boy. He tries to commit this image to memory, of Kuroo sitting so peacefully in his bedroom, like he belongs there, like he doesn’t have to leave.

Kuroo’s eyes are still closed when he says, “It’s really over, huh?”

It takes a moment for Kenma to get his voice past the sudden lump in his throat. “Yeah,” he whispers. He crawls back into his spot next to Kuroo. “It is.”

“Guess I’m now officially considered an adult.”

Kenma snorts, but it doesn’t really come out right, and they both pretend not to notice him clearing his throat afterwards. Kuroo’s arm comes back around him, one hand playing with his hair. Kenma lets his eyes close briefly.

“Kuro.” 

He waits until Kuroo’s eyes meet his. Taking a small breath to steel himself, Kenma climbs into Kuroo’s lap, one leg on either side of Kuroo’s waist. His hands find broad shoulders, and his voice is impossibly soft when he says, “Congratulations on your graduation, Kuro.”

Kuroo’s smile is small, but genuine, and when his arms come around Kenma, he goes without resistance. They sit holding each other for a long time, long enough for Kenma’s heartbeat to match with the one next to his ear, long enough for sleepiness to pull down his eyelids.


	6. fun - beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip to the beach, just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legit visited a beach yesterday as research (lmao no i'm not a fan of beaches i was dragged there) and i'm pleased to announce i did not get a sunburn (for once)

There’s a small trail hidden by the trees next to the parking lot. Tetsurou leads Kenma down the beaten dirt path, bigger hand wrapped around fingers calloused from years of gaming and setting. The sound of leaves fluttering in the wind and birds calling in the distance follow them.

When the trees break, they’re greeted by an expanse of sand, almost like a small cove, sparkling blue water spreading out before them. Tetsurou drops their bags under the trees, watching with a fond smile on his face as Kenma stands under the sun. He’s wearing the big floppy hat that his mother gave him before the two left on their trip, hands clutching at the brim to keep it from flying off. There’s only the two of them on this part of the beach.

“Want to go into the water?” Tetsurou asks when Kenma turns back around.

Kenma shakes his head. “Maybe later. It’s too hot right now.”

They set up the beach umbrella, and Kenma immediately settles on his towel, leaning his head on his knees and just staring into the waters. Tetsurou places the picnic basket before them. He snaps a picture of Kenma.

“What are you doing?”

Tetsurou smiles down at his camera. “I wanted to capture this moment.”

Kenma’s nose scrunches as he looks away, his cheeks turning pink. “You’re so embarrassing, Kuro.” He faces forwards again, just as a soft breeze blows past, tickling his blond hair against his face. His eyes glint gold from the sun, and Tetsurou feels as if he can stare at this boy beside him forever.

“Hey, let’s put on some sunscreen, yeah? You burn faster than paper.”

Kenma doesn’t protest, so they take turns working sunscreen into each other’s backs. Tetsurou closes his eyes as Kenma’s small hands slide up and down his back. He really likes this, just the two of them, tucked away in some corner of the world, with no one else to bother them at all. When Kenma’s hands disappear, he turns back around. 

“Wanna go find some seashells?”

“Okay.” 

They leave their things, Kenma pulling on his hat and Tetsurou slipping on his shades. He takes the other boy’s hand, and together, they walk down to the waterside. The sun’s heat lingers on their skin, but their feet are cool where the water hits the sand, retreating, then returning. Tetsurou turns to look at the footsteps they leave behind, before the ocean washes it away. 

“Look, Kuro.” Kenma lets go of his hand to crouch down. He holds up something shiny. “Seaglass.”

“Nice.”

Kenma holds it up against the blue sky, and they watch it reflect the sunlight for a moment. Tetsurou glances down at Kenma. He finds himself admiring the glow of Kenma’s face, how his eyes are shining with quiet contentment, the way the hat frames his head, the way his shirt hangs off his thin frame, how he looks so healthy and present and just plain lovely. Tetsurou knows how ridiculously embarrassing his thought processes are when Kenma is involved, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t really want to help it.

As Kenma is pocketing the seaglass, his eyes already searching for more treasure, Tetsurou leans down, and pecks him on the cheek. The younger boy glances up, surprised, but pleased. 

“Sorry,” Tetsurou says, but he doesn’t really mean it. Kenma knows that, but he doesn’t look like he really minds.

“Kuro.” Kenma turns his body towards him, his hands reaching up slowly. 

There, on the beachside with just the two of them, their own special place hidden from the rest of the world, Tetsurou leans down and meets Kenma halfway. It’s hot, the sun shining down from above, the sound of the restless ocean and birds calling overhead a backdrop to their hearts beating as one, but to Tetsurou doesn’t mind at all. He has a feeling Kenma feels the same way. 


	7. fun - snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroken and a walk in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm sitting here sweating and trying to imagine what snow feels like again aahaha a

Kenma stares out the window, his game held limply in his hands. It’s slowed down a little since the afternoon, but the ground is already covered by a blanket of white. Tiny white specks are still drifting down from the dark sky. 

His phone beeps. It’s Kuro, asking if he wants to meet up today. Kenma sighs, looking at where his knees are fit snugly in his kotatsu, to the window, where snow keeps falling relentlessly. He glances back at the cat emoticon Kuro sent him. 

Ten minutes later, he’s dressed in two layers, hands stuck in his pockets, the cat-eared hat that Kuro got him for Christmas jammed on his head. He calls a goodbye to his mother before stepping out the door. It’s not as chilly as he thought, but the fresh snow makes it a little difficult to walk. He trudges his way down the street, where he sees the tall shadow of his friend waiting under the lamplight.

“Hey, Kenma.” Kuro has a beanie pulled over his hair, but his nose looks a little red so Kenma assumes he’s been standing there for a while. The older boy takes one look at him and is immediately pulling off his scarf and wrapping it around Kenma’s neck. “Jeez, didn’t I tell you to wear a scarf? You get sick way too easily, Kenma.”

“You’re the one inviting me out for a walk when it’s snowing,” Kenma mutters into the scarf. It smells like Kuro, like the cologne he wears and the red bean mochi he must have had after dinner. But it’s warm, so Kenma tugs it higher over his face.

Kuro tilts his head towards the street, holding out his hand. Kenma takes it, allowing himself to be pulled closer to the other boy when Kuro shoves both their hands into his pocket. 

It’s quiet out here. The lamplights flicker as they walk by, snow drifting lazily down around them. Their footsteps are the only ones marking the ground as the snowplowers won’t come out until morning, after the snow has stopped. The rest of the world is inside their homes, huddling around their kotatsu or the television, where it’s warm and sleepy after dinner. But Kenma finds that he doesn’t mind being out here with Kuro. 

A snowflake lands on his eyelashes, and he blinks. Kuro turns to him, a smile forming on his lips. They stop under a streetlight. Kuro’s free hand comes up and brushes lightly against Kenma’s face. It’s so gentle Kenma nearly forgets how to breathe. 

“You cold?” Kuro asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper. His hand lingers on Kenma’s cheek, and Kenma finds himself leaning into his palm instinctively. 

“‘M fine,” mumbles Kenma, blinking slowly. He watches the way Kuro’s eyes reflect the soft glow of the lamp above them, the way tiny snowflakes drift around them, quietly settling in their hair and their clothes like they’re coming home.

Kuro’s hand slides down a little, cupping Kenma’s cheek. They’re close enough now that Kenma can see the flecks of gold in Kuro’s eyes. His breath is warm against his lips.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kenma doesn’t reply out loud, but he closes his eyes and tugs at the boy in front of him, and that’s enough of an answer for Kuro. Snow continues to fall, but standing with Kuro under the streetlight in that empty street on a chilly January night, Kenma doesn’t feel cold at all. 


	8. fun - movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night with kuroken.

When one of them is feeling down, or when they just want to take a break but stay in, they put on a Ghibli movie and settle on the couch. It was a routine they started when they were kids, but now, even though they’re technically adults living on their own, they still fall back on this tradition. It works, and it’s them, so it’s fine.

Today’s movie is  _ Ponyo.  _ Their empty dinner plates are still on the table, but the lights are off and Kenma is practically sitting in Kuroo’s lap. He has his head pressed against Kuroo’s chest, hair tied back in a loose ponytail and tired eyes trained towards the television screen. Kuroo has an arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand is playing with Kenma’s hair. It’s easy enough for Kenma to fall asleep like this, but he doesn’t.

He stayed up last night trying to finish the latest code he’s been assigned to. It’s busy work, mostly, fixing the errors and bugs, which he’s good at, but he has to admit that it’s tiring and just a bit boring. He wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but he forces himself to stay awake for Kuroo’s sake.

Kuroo came home earlier all subdued and quiet. It’s not out of character for him to be quiet, Kenma knows that Kuroo is great at keeping up with conversation and being the life of the party, but he also knows that his friend is an introvert at heart. That’s why it works between the two of them, they can sit next to each other in comfortable silence and just... recharge. Kenma likes that he never feels like he has to force himself to make conversation with Kuroo, and vice versa. He likes that Kuroo feels like he can relax around him, that he likes spending time with him even if it’s quiet. But today, Kuroo is upset over something.

“That’s nice, isn’t it,” Kuroo says, his voice low and slow, “living on the cliff like that. All by themselves.”

Kenma hums. “I think it’s kind of scary.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo’s hand trails feather-light touches down his back. Kenma closes his eyes.

“But,” he says quietly, “but I guess I wouldn’t mind it. If it’s with you.”

Kuroo’s hand pauses for the briefest moment, before it resumes its movement up and down Kenma’s spine. He doesn’t answer, but from the way his arm tightens around Kenma’s waist and the deep sigh that seeps out of his chest, Kenma understands. He shifts his head a little, burrowing deeper into Kuroo’s arms. He can hear Kuroo’s heartbeat like this, steady under his shirt. He breathes in.

“I’d come save you,” Kenma tells him sleepily. “I’d come save you underwater.”

“Even if you can’t swim?”

“I’ll learn,” he responds, but a yawn cuts him off.

Kuroo laughs. He wraps both arms around Kenma, ducking down to blow a raspberry onto the top of Kenma’s head. Kenma tries to duck away half-heartedly, but he doesn’t really mind. He never really minds Kuroo. 

“I’ll believe in you, then,” whispers Kuroo. 

Kenma falls asleep to the steady beating of Kuroo’s heart and the cheerful theme song replaying in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you now have the 'ponyo! ponyo!' song stuck in your head, good. suffer with me.


	9. fun - party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday, kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of alcohol, couple f-bombs

His phone rings just as he steps off the bus, displaying the name [ Annoying Owl ].

“What is it, Bo?”

_“Kuroo, my man! Can you do me a favour? We forgot the cake, so do you mind getting it?”_

Tetsurou pulls his phone away from his ear and squints at it for a full three seconds. “You want me,” he says slowly, “to buy the cake... for my own birthday?”

_“Yeah! You can choose your own flavour and stuff!”_

“What kind of friend are you, you stupid owl!”

_“Ah... the kind that remembered to buy the beer beforehand?”_

Tetsurou rolls his eyes. He’s already heading towards the bakery down the street. “You’re ridiculous.”

_“Love you, too, bro!”_

There’s a line at the bakery, which dampens his mood even further. He’s already had a long day at school, having a surprise quiz and managing to forget his assignment. All he wants to do is get back to the apartment he shares with Bokuto and maybe pass out after a couple drinks. He won’t even ask for presents.

The only good thing that has happened so far is the _happy birthday, kuro_ text he received this morning. He’s glad at least someone remembered. (Bokuto doesn’t count, Tetsurou had to remind him when he woke up late this morning.) Maybe he’ll Skype Kenma before he passed out. Yeah, that sounds good.

When he finally manages to climb up all the extra flights of stairs to their apartment (the elevator just _has_ to break down on his birthday), Tetsurou almost cries in relief. He can almost taste the beer. Balancing the cake box in one hand, he unlocks the door.

The moment he pushes the door open, a tube of confetti explodes in his face. He nearly drops the cake box, which would have been devastating considering he did spend money on it, but somebody’s quick reflexes manages to save it from hitting the ground. Tetsurou blinks at the brightness and noise that’s filled the apartment.

“... Yaku? Yamamoto? The team---wh---Bokuto, what the fuck?”

His friend beams at him. “Surprise, Kuroo! Happy fucking birthday!”

Yaku is closing the door behind him, ushering him in, while Tetsurou looks around in shock at his former teammates and what looks like half of Karasuno crowded in his living room. Sawamura is there, clapping him on his back and offering him a quick, “Happy birthday, man,” and his refreshing Setter-kun takes the chance to jam a birthday hat on his head. He can see Tsukishima standing heads taller than everyone else, nodding at him casually. And even though he can’t see him what with all these giants hovering around him, he can hear the bright voice of Karasuno’s Shrimpy-chan yelling birthday wishes for him somewhere near the kitchen area.

“Happy birthday, Kuroo-san!” Yamamoto slaps him on the back, grinning widely. Beside him stands small Shibayama, clapping his hands together for him, and Fukunaga, blowing up a balloon that says ‘Happy 10th Birthday!’ with an added stroke to the one so it says ‘Happy 20th Birthday!’. Kai stands behind them, offering Tetsurou a slightly sheepish smile at the mess about to ensue from this many teenagers in their apartment at once.

“Kuroo-san! Kuroo-san! You’re an adult now! Do you feel more responsible!”

Tetsurou punches Lev in the shoulder. “I’ve always been plenty responsible, you lanky giraffe. Did you grow taller? What the heck, dude.”

Lev grins proudly down at him, before being distracted by the party horn that Inuoka is handing out. Tetsurou is shuffled around the room, greeting people he hasn’t seen in quite a few months since everyone graduated. Akaashi wishes him a happy birthday before running off to stop Bokuto from setting the cake on fire. He sees some captains from other teams they used to practice with, some classmates, even that kid that delivers pizza to them when he and Bokuto are too destroyed by exams to move. It’s loud and rowdy enough that he hopes the neighbours don’t call the cops.

After beer cans have been popped and chips have been strewn all over the floor, Tetsurou finds himself glancing around. He feels like something is missing. Pulling Yaku aside, he asks him, “Where’s Kenma? Did he... Is he busy today?”

Yaku looks at him in amusement. “You can’t have waited until we cut the cake to ask? Now I owe Lev money.” Before Tetsurou can do more than squawk indignantly, he turns and calls out to everybody. “Alright, everyone! Looks like Kuroo’s ready to open his first present of the night!”

Enthusiastic whoops and wolf whistles burst out. Tetsurou is squinting suspiciously at everyone even as he’s dragged down the hall towards his bedroom. The door is closed, which makes him even more suspicious, but he doesn’t get much time to ponder the reasons why before Bokuto slams the door open, to reveal---

A giant cat mascot?

Tetsurou blinks. Standing in his room is a humanized cat, spotted brown and white, with its head slightly slanted at an angle, suggesting that its much, much heavier than the body. The cat turns towards him, its stitched face unimpressed. He’s still frowning at it in confusion when it steps forwards, seeming to be stuck in the doorway. It shuffles for a bit, before sighing, and in a muffled and flat voice, says to him, “Happy birthday, Kuro.”

It takes him a moment. Then, “... Kenma?!”

Dimly, he’s aware of everyone else moving back towards the living room, but the only thing he’s seeing is the cat reaching its paws up and pulling off the giant head, revealing his childhood friend wearing a disgruntled frown, his hair pulled back in a ponytail but still managing to stick up everywhere because of static electricity. Kenma’s face is flushed, but Tetsurou isn’t sure if it’s because the suit is hot or the situation.

“What... what is this thing?”

Kenma looks down at the cat head in his hands, his frown easing a bit. “Shouyou works at a cat cafe. He borrowed the mascot for the weekend.”

“And was this... your idea?”

“You like cats, right?” huffs Kenma. He wiggles a bit, but the doorway doesn’t budge. His eyes skitter up towards Tetsurou’s. “Bokuto called me to ask what you’d want for your birthday, and Lev and Taketora have been wanting to do a get-together for a while now, so...” He glances back down. “Did you... not like it?”

“No. I mean, yes, I mean.” Tetsurou raises his hands to cover his face for a moment. “Thank you, Kenma. Really.”

The younger boy smiles up at him, and Tetsurou can feel his face turning red. He’s pretty sure it’s not the alcohol. “Happy birthday.”

Tetsurou pats his head fondly. Regaining his composure, he smirks. “You know, you could have just wrapped yourself up in ribbons and put on the cat ears I bought you as a joke last year----”

“Shut up, Kuro. Now help me, I think I’m really stuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao fun story:  
> my dad's fave story to tell is that time he legit had to go buy his own birthday cake and wish himself happy birthday becaUSE EVERYONE ELSE FORGOT HIS BIRTHDAY AHAHAHA he never lets himself live it down (family was busy running a business but they did properly wish him happy bday after he offered them cake he bOUGHT WITH HIS OWN MONEY AHAHAHAH I STILL FIND IT HILARIOUS)
> 
> also, just for laughs, take a look at [these](https://www.buzzfeed.com/mikeynicholson/push-harder?utm_term=.sdz0WMmGK#.pe1PG3827) [pics](http://www.japanrealm.com/mascot-norurun-too-big/) of these poor mascots getting stuck omg


	10. fun - sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepovers are a common thing for the two of them.

When they were little, Kenma slept over at Kuroo’s all the time. His parents are often working late or away on business trips, arranging for him to stay over at Kuroo’s instead of finding a babysitter. Kuroo’s mother has basically adopted Kenma into the family, even going as far as owning silverware in sets of four. 

Things don’t really change as they grow older. There’s a corner of Kuroo’s closet that’s reserved for Kenma’s clothes, and the spare futon has been dubbed Kenma’s Futon. Even though Kuroo’s room is barely big enough for him, they manage to fit both of them in there, growing limbs and all. At one point, Kenma probably knows the Kuroo house better than his own.

So when Kuroo’s mother knocks on the door to tell them, “Kenma-kun, your mother called to let you know that they won’t be home today. I’ll go bring out your futon,” neither of them bat an eye.

After everything is settled, Kenma flops over his futon, his game already booting up in his hands. Kuroo is sitting against his bed, another novel in his hands. It’s quiet for at least half an hour before the GAME OVER music plays for the third time and Kenma groans into his pillow.

“No luck, huh?” comments Kuroo, not looking up from his novel.

Kenma huffs. He tosses his game aside, rolling until his side hits Kuroo’s feet. He sits up, hooking his chin on the other boy’s knees.

“Kuro. You’re graduating.”

“Mm, yeah. I’m not going to be a high school loser like you anymore.”

“You’ll just be a university loser.”

“True.”

Kenma tilts his head, digging his chin into Kuroo’s knees. He has his eyes closed, and the moment passes between them for another minute or two, before Kuroo breaks the silence again.

“Are you upset about me graduating?”

The second year is quiet as he considers this. “No,” he decides, “Not upset. A bit sad, maybe frustrated, but it’s okay.” He glances up, catching Kuroo’s eyes. “I’ll catch up in a couple months.”

A small smile plays on Kuroo’s lips. “Yeah?”

Kenma nods. He looks back down at Kuroo’s legs, one hand drawing random shapes into his sweatpants. “I think I’ll miss these sleepovers, though.”

“You’ll miss the sleepovers, but not me?”

“... Yeah.”

“I’m hurt, Kenma.” Kuroo puts his novel down, before leaning over and dislodging Kenma’s head from his knees. Kenma goes without resistance, falling limp in Kuroo’s arms as the taller boy maneuvers them until Kenma is sitting in Kuroo’s lap, his legs on both sides of Kuroo’s hips. “You can still sleep over at my dorm any time, you know? When you’re feeling sad, or just when you miss me, yeah?”

“I won’t miss you,” says Kenma, turning his face away.

“Sure you won’t,” Kuroo responds, laughing. He doesn’t look away when Kenma peeks back at his face. His eyes are soft on Kenma’s face. “I’ll miss you, though.”

Kenma can feel heat flush his cheeks, but he keeps his gaze on Kuroo. He leans forwards until their foreheads knock against each other. “Kuro.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“... Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> age gap is suffering, kids
> 
> (i keep writing these two angsting over graduation i'm sorry it must be june)


	11. fun - vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first trip out of the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i didn't know what they'd do for vacation so i took them to my city
> 
> except i messed up bc i barely go anywhere in my own city

“Why is everyone here so  _ tall _ ?”

“That’s because you’re short, Kenma.”

Kenma huffs at Kuroo. He adjusts the straps of his backpack. “How far away is the train station? We’ve been walking for years.”

“It’s barely ten minutes, Kenma, c’mon, you’re an athlete, aren’t you?” Before Kenma can respond in the negative, Kuroo points. “There it is! Hold on, let me ask someone how to get downtown.”

Kenma stands beside him awkwardly while Kuroo communicates with the old lady handing out newspapers in front of the train station gates. The lady directs him to the security guard standing a few feet away. Kenma doesn’t think she speaks english. But she also doesn’t speak Japanese, so he and her are probably at the same level of communication. He sighs. Travelling is hard.

“ _ Thank you very much, _ ” Kuroo says in heavily accented english to the security guard, bowing slightly before pulling Kenma through the gates. “Alright, so apparently they switched to these  _ Compass cards _ , but it’s not as great as our Suica though. Here’s yours, and let’s see, which one is westbound...”

Dutifully, Kenma follows behind the taller boy as he squints at the signs above them and pulls them on the right train. It’s surprisingly busy for a Sunday morning. Kenma is nearly squished by a couple of tall dark-skinned people, save for Kuroo’s quick thinking in grabbing hold of his shoulders and putting his body between Kenma’s and the rest of the train. Shielded from view, Kenma leans his head against Kuroo’s chest and lets it rest there.

He’s almost dozed off when Kuroo pokes him in the shoulder. “Look, Kenma, look!” He follows Kuroo’s finger and glances behind him through the train door window. They’re passing over the city, but the landscape is unlike what he’s used to in busy Tokyo. The buildings are shorter, the skyscrapers placed messily and popping up in the distance. The streets are wider, the mountains in the distance clear against the blue sky. And trees. There are spots of green scattered through the streets, almost endless. The view isn’t anything spectacular, nothing like Tokyo’s cityline at night, but it’s pretty just the same.

“Kenma! Look at that giant ball!” Kuroo’s pointing at a silver sphere in the distance, the triangular structures on its surface glinting against the sunlight. Kenma presses his nose against the glass, watching as the sphere grows bigger. 

_ “The next station is... Main Street, Science World,”  _ the mechanic lady voice announces, and Kenma doesn’t need to be facing Kuroo to know his eyes have grown comically wide. The next thing he knows, he’s being pulled off the train.

“Really, Kuro?” 

“Come on, we gotta check this out!”

They cross the street with a bunch of grade school kids. It’s loud, bright, but Kuroo’s excited grin makes up for it. Kenma watches with a smile on his lips as the taller man points up at the giant sphere. His camera is out but Kuroo looks too busy shouting incomprehensibly to take proper pictures, so Kenma uses his phone because he knows Kuroo will be upset about the ‘lost memories’ later. 

“Dude, there’s an exhibit about... Oh my gods! Kenma!” Kenma doesn’t manage to escape before an arm is hooked around his shoulder, and he’s forced to squint at a giant board with too many english words that he doesn’t understand. “Video games, Kenma, video games!”

Kenma isn’t really one for museums or places like these, but he’s also not one to say no to that smile on Kuroo’s face. They go in to a whirl of colours and movement, large screens and screaming kids. Despite himself, Kenma finds himself having fun, playing with the games on display, watching the other kids try the different technologies available, even enjoying the lectures he doesn’t understand. Kuroo stays with him the whole time, snapping pictures and laughing along, translating the gist of what the signs say. 

When they finally leave, it’s a few hours later and Kenma’s stomach is growling. Kuroo smiles down at him. “Had fun?”

Nodding, Kenma wonders if his smile is too wide. “Did you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Kuroo hums. “Want to go find some apple pie?”

“Yes,” is the instant reply. Kenma’s eyes light up as he remembers the tiny donuts they tried yesterday at Yaku’s insistence, the shorter boy mentioning something about the famous cafe chain in this country. It isn’t Kenma’s favourite bakery’s pie, but it’s still pretty good.

They cross back towards the station, waiting for the light to turn green with the afternoon crowd. As they’re walking forwards, Kuroo leans over and grabs hold of Kenma’s hand. Kenma startles, glancing around them. 

“It’s okay,” Kuroo says. “There’s too many people to care.”

Kenma holds Kuroo’s calm gaze. He drops his eyes to their clasped hands. Slowly, he relaxes. He squeezes Kuroo’s hand, smiling when the other boy squeezes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _omake:_
> 
> "Hey, Yaku-san, how was your vacation to Canada?"  
> "Ugh, don't even mention it, Lev. It felt like I was crashing on Kuroo and Kenma's honeymoon. They straight up left me some days to go on dates by themselves, I had to make friends with the old ladies in our travel group."  
> "Wow, that must've been tough. So, did you bring me any souvenirs?"  
> "Die, Lev. You can have this maple leaf keychain."


	12. fun - sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a confession at half past seven.

“Just a little bit further,” Kuroo tells him, pulling on his hand when his feet starts to drag. “Trust me, it’s worth it.”

Kenma sighs, but he allows himself to be dragged up the hill. It’s a half day at school today, and practice has been cancelled all week due to the gym’s flooring being replaced. Not that Kenma minded at all, happily burrowed in his blankets playing his game. Until, of course, Kuroo decided to make his presence known. 

So now Kenma is hiking up an unnecessarily large hill, phoneless and gameless, with only a Kuroo for company.

“Why couldn’t we wait until the sun goes down,” pants Kenma.

“That’s the whole point,” Kuroo replies, shooting him a smile over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, they finally reach their destination. They’re at the bend of a winding road, the railings standing just over the rest of this side of the city. There are no cars around this time, so they stand by the railings, overlooking the houses in the distance.

“Sunset?” Kenma says.

“Yeah.” Kuroo already has his phone out, snapping pictures of the sun slowly dipping behind the buildings. The sky is a watercolour mess of orange and pink, even Kenma must admit it’s a perfectly romantic scene. He plays lots of otome games, okay.

“It’s pretty,” says Kenma.

Kuroo smiles down at him. “Yeah?”

Kenma nods. They watch the sunset, dripping colours across the sky and dyeing their town rose. A comfortable silence falls between them. Kenma isn’t really one for poetic musings in the face of beautiful scenery, but Kuroo is. He watches his friend as Kuroo stares into the darkening horizon. It’s funny, because he’s stared at Kuroo’s face for years now, but he still manages to find something new every time. Kuroo is as familiar as his own limbs, but still, Kuroo remains fascinating to Kenma.

When the sun has completely disappeared behind the buildings in the distance, they begin walking back down the hill. Kuroo’s quiet, so Kenma waits until he decides to share what’s on his mind.

“Kenma,” he says finally. They’re waiting for the light to turn green at the crosswalk. Kuroo waits until Kenma turns to him to speak.

“Kenma. I like you.”

The silence is a startled one this time. Kenma glances away. Then back. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Mm. I like you, too.”

“Yeah?” A grin breaks out on Kuroo’s face, radiant and tinged with just a bit of relief. “That’s great.”

The light turns green, and they continue towards home. Kenma takes a chance, and slips his hand into Kuroo’s bigger one. The small smile on the taller boy’s face is prettier than any sunset Kenma has ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad i wrote this the night before bc after waking up to such terrible news this morning, it's a bit difficult to concentrate.
> 
> i hope everyone stays safe for the time being. i wish such things would never happen, but please know that you are all strong, and i believe there is still good in this world. we just have to find it within ourselves.  
> please take care.


	13. feelings - jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma isn't a jealous person. until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "but milktea, you keep writing in kenma's pov and angsting about the age gap and graduation!!"  
> i know, i know, but i asked myself, "what would kuroo be jealous over?" and the only thing that made sense was that he's jealous of the fact that kenma beats him in every single video game. ever. 
> 
> this is just a clusterfuck of me projecting my own angst and inferiority complex onto my fave, forgive me

Kenma isn’t a jealous person. It’s too troublesome to spend energy over someone else, and Kenma has long come to terms with the things he lacks. He doesn’t see the point in wasting time being upset over somebody else.

Until Kuroo left for college. Kenma is used to being one step behind Kuroo, asking for help with homework, being dragged along to volleyball, graduating always a year too late. He should be fine with this, it’s only how many months until he catches up to the older boy, yet this time, Kenma can feel certain annoying feelings starting to brew.

It’s not that Kenma hates Kuroo for leaving. He knows it was bound to happen, and he’s always known that Kuroo is an outgoing person. Kuroo makes friends as easily as breathing, the exact opposite of Kenma. Kenma’s always been amazed and proud of his friend for being able to befriend anybody and everybody. But he’s also always been scared and terribly guilty because he’s never stopped wondering when Kuroo would realize that he doesn’t need Kenma as a best friend. He can have anyone else in the world, why would he choose someone like Kenma?

So when Kuroo comes back the first break, talking about his new team and his classmates and his new friend circles and his super cool roommate, Kenma is jealous. He’s jealous that those people knows how awesome Kuroo is, that those people will see Kuroo more than Kenma will, that those people will witness a side of Kuroo that Kenma won’t be able to see. He’s jealous that his classmates will be able to appreciate how smart Kuroo is despite his dumb appearance. He’s jealous that his new friends will be able to spend more time with Kuroo, that they’ll learn to know him and his favourite foods, his study habits, his music preferences, his tendency for repeating bad jokes. He’s jealous that his roommate will be able to live with Kuroo and grow closer to him in the way only cohabitation can do. 

Rationally, Kenma knows that it’s only a year, and Kuroo isn’t his. When Kuroo started high school without him, Kenma wasn’t that worried because he knew that he’d follow soon after, and the older boy would pull him into the same circles. They’d share everything. But now, watching the excited smile on Kuroo’s face as he tells a story of the mysteriously cockroach in their dorm bathroom, Kenma is terribly afraid that Kuroo’s growing farther and farther away from him.


	14. feelings - possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he never knew he could feel this way.

He doesn’t know when it started. All he knows is that there’s this feeling growing in his chest where it concerns Kenma, and honestly, it scares him. He never knew he could feel this way.

He’s been friends with Kenma for nearly a decade now. He doesn’t regret a single thing. Not when his classmates ask, “Why do you always hang out with that gloomy kid?” Not when his friends tell him, “You’re too cool for someone like Kenma.” 

Sure, Kenma is hard to talk to sometimes. The younger boy isn’t very talkative on good days, preferring to focus on his games instead, and sometimes he just has plain bad days. But Tetsurou knows Kenma. He knows that the kid is smart, observant, brain always working faster than everyone else around him. He knows that Kenma is considerate in the most quiet of ways, offering Tetsurou his own treasured apple pie in an attempt to comfort. He knows that Kenma might come off as lazy, but really he’s more willing to try for his friends than people will ever see. He knows that Kenma is a good listener, but also the most snarkiest kid you’ll ever meet.

There is no doubt in Tetsurou’s mind that he loves Kenma. He loves him like he loves himself, because he has long since considered Kenma a part of him. There is no replacing what Kenma means to him. It’s almost ridiculous when he thinks about it, but that’s how it is. There’s a burning in his chest whenever he’s with Kenma, whenever he thinks about Kenma.

So when Tetsurou begins to notice a dark, almost threatening, almost violent feeling growing alongside that fire in his chest, he’s terrified. 

When Kenma is texting away on his phone to that Shrimpy-chan in Miyagi, when he’s wearing that grin on his face, Tetsurou is scared of that sudden spike of annoyance. He knows he shouldn’t be, because the bigger part of him, the part that loves Kenma, is so incredibly proud of Kenma, so incredibly happy for Kenma that he’s found a friend that can spark such competition and intensity in him. 

When he finds Kenma being preoccupied by his classmates at lunch, looking slightly startled at the attention after their team comes home victorious from a tournament, Tetsurou is scared by the way he wants to storm over there and tell them off. Tell them, they don’t deserve to be gushing over Kenma because two months ago they didn’t even know his name, but now that he’s helped them win a few games, they’re fluttering about him like moths to a flame. 

When Kenma is called out by girls leaving notes in his locker, Tetsurou wants to rip them up. He wants to call these girls out, tell them that they don’t know Kenma like he does, that they don’t really care about him, they just want to ride onto the sudden fame Kenma has. But Tetsurou squashes this feeling down, because logically he knows that Kenma deserves all these people seeing how great he is. And he knows Kenma, he knows that the younger boy isn’t all that thrilled with the attention, he isn’t the type to accept just any random person’s affections.

Tetsurou hates this part of him. The part that wants Kenma all to himself. The part that wants to shout to the world that Kenma is his, only his. He knows it isn’t fair, and Kenma is his own person. But Tetsurou can’t deny there’s a part of him that feels this, this... possession. Over Kenma.

And it scares the fuck out of him.


	15. feelings - argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo's not fighting with kenma. really, he isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of alcohol (but they're all of age)

“Hey, hey, hey! Where’s Kenma? Are you still fighting with him?”

“I’m not fighting with him,” Kuroo frowns, nodding at Akaashi before dropping into the seat next to Bokuto. 

“Then why did you invite us out drinking on a Saturday night?” Bokuto raises his eyebrows. “I know for a fact that you prefer to stay in cuddling with your little kitten so you can wake up all snuggled together on Sunday morn---”

“Shut up, Bo. And only I get to call him kitten.”

When their drinks come, Kuroo immediately downs his glass. He ignores the way his friends are exchanging glances across the booth, instead choosing to focus on the way the alcohol burns as it slides down his throat. 

Akaashi leans forwards, taking a calm sip of his juice. “So, what did you do, Kuroo-san?”

“Why do you always assume that I did something?”

The other boy merely raises an eyebrow. “I find it hard to believe that Kenma-kun would do anything that would make you upset enough to leave. Also, Kenma-kun isn’t the type to pick fights for fun.”

“Are you implying that I pick fights for fun?”

“Dude, you’re doing it right now.” Bokuto pats him on the back. “It’s okay, I’m sure Kenma will forgive you.”

“We’re not fighting!” Kuroo signals for more drinks, frowning heavily. “We don’t have to be together 24/7. I have a life outside of Kenma.” He catches them glancing at each other again. “Hey, I do. And okay, fine, so Kenma’s a bit upset with me right now, but it’s nothing. We’re fine.”

“Whatever you say, man.”

“So I might have accidentally erased his save file for one of his games,” Kuroo says, grabbing another glass. “It’s no big deal. He’ll get over it.”

Even Akaashi winces at that confession. Bokuto wisely keeps quiet, allowing Kuroo to continue rambling while the alcohol loosens his tongue even further.

Three hours later, Kuroo’s head is on the table, numerous empty glasses around him, and Bokuto is leaning against him, patting his shoulder. They’re both red in the face and Kuroo is positively sobbing against the half-empty glass he’s hugging against his cheek. 

“He’s just so---so  _ cute _ , you know? Like he’ll--he’ll steal my hoodies and sweaters and just. Just wear them. Because he says it’s  _ warm. _ And  _ comfortable.  _ Do you understand, Bo? Do you? What did I do to get so lucky?”

Bokuto nods against Kuroo’s shoulder, eyes half-closed. “Mmmrrrf,” he mumbles sympathetically.

“I just want to---want to hold him. Hold him and never---never let him go. I should treat him better. I should treat---treat him like, like a princess, I don’t deserve him, I don’t----” Kuroo dissolves into sobs for the fourth time, and Bokuto hugs him clumsily, nearly sweeping all the glasses off the table.

Akaashi stares at them, fighting the urge throw himself out the nearest window. He volunteered to be designated driver, and he’s not that mean of a man to leave them behind like this, but at the moment, he suddenly remembers why “Kuroo invited us out drinking!” always sounds like the beginning of a bad night out. 

When Kuroo tries to explain again just how beautiful Kenma is when he’s sleeping, Akaashi pulls out his phone. “That’s it,” he tells the two drunk men before him. “I’m calling Kenma-kun to come pick you up, Kuroo-san, and then I’m taking Koutarou-san home. I don’t need to hear any more slightly creepy stories about my friend.”

They either don’t hear him, or choose to ignore him in favour of blubbering drunkenly, or in Bokuto’s case, snuggle closer sleepily. Akaashi suffers in silence for the half hour it takes for Kenma to show up.

“Sorry,” is how Kenma greets him. He eyes his boyfriend in dismay.

Akaashi just pats him on the shoulder. “I think you should forgive him. He’s been crying about how good you are to him the whole night. I’m sorry I know much more than I care to know about your private life.” He hauls his own sleepy drunk of a boyfriend out of the booth, waving goodbye before proceeding to drag Bokuto out the door.

Kenma pokes Kuroo on the shoulder. His face doesn’t change when Kuroo looks up and recognition dawns on his face, but his eyes do soften when Kuroo immediately tries to bury his face against his stomach. He manages to make out half of what Kuroo is muttering, “I’m sorry” and “I love you” and “Please don’t delete my Neko Atsume app in revenge,” and Kenma smiles, despite himself.

He pats Kuroo’s messy hair. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Leaning against each other on the train, Kuroo’s words are slurred when he whispers, “Am I forgiven?”

“Yeah,” Kenma whispers back. “I’m sorry, too. Your virtual cats are safe.”

“Good,” Kuroo manages, before slipping back to sleep. Kenma has to pinch him awake when they reach their stop, but he lets him sleep until then.

The next morning, Kenma wakes to their apartment smelling like apple pie. He smiles at the empty spot in the bed next to him. Kuroo’s homemade apple pies are the best, not just because he adds cinnamon just the way Kenma likes it, but because when it’s served on the plate before Kenma, he knows that things are going to be just fine between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holds fast to my headcanons of kuroo being an emotional drunk and bokuto being a sleepy, clingy drunk and akaashi being 500% done with these kids and kuroo definitely knows his way around the kitchen (which is why kozume-san loves him so much because she at least knows that kenma will be able to survive with kuroo around)


	16. feelings - tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time, it's kenma's turn to comfort kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of (minor) character death, grief  
> this is very heavily for that hurt/comfort tag

Kenma can count on one hand the times he’s seen Kuroo cry. 

It’s mostly child-typical things like when they discovered the neighbourhood cat had died in a hit-and-run, or that time when Kuroo fell out of a tree and broke his leg (though Kenma is convinced he was mostly crying because the doctor had said no volleyball until his leg heals). Over time, Kuroo grew out of crying. Being the older one and being physically bigger, Kuroo has always been the one protecting Kenma. He’s always been the one comforting Kenma.

So when he comes home early one day, Kenma is shocked into stillness at the tears streaming silently down Kuroo’s face. Kuroo doesn’t try to hide the tears, throwing down his bag and crossing the living room until he reaches the couch. He all but falls into Kenma, his cheeks wet and body trembling.

Instinctively, Kenma wraps his arms around the bigger man, patting his back, his hair, anywhere he can reach, trying to provide some sort of comfort. “What happened?” he asks, keeping his voice soft. He doesn’t flinch when he feels his shirt growing wet where Kuroo’s face is pressed against him.

It takes a moment, and when he answers, Kuroo’s voice shakes like Kenma’s never heard it before. “My---My grandma. She’s. They found her today,” Kuroo’s breath catches, and Kenma tightens his arms around him. “She’s gone, Kenma. She’s gone.”

Kenma doesn’t remember the lady very well, having only met her a couple times. But he does remember the kind smiles, the sweet treats she never fails to present to them, the way she remembers his name and pats him on the head the same as Kuroo. He remembers how Kuroo always babbled away about how great his grandma was every time he came back from visiting in the summer. 

“I’m sorry,” whispers Kenma, and Kuroo sobs against him, quietly at first, then growing louder until they’re both shaking on the couch.

It’s a while later before Kuroo finally catches his breath again. Both of their cheeks are wet by now, Kenma feeling helpless in the face of feeling the man he loves cry helplessly against him. Kuroo wipes his face quickly, still sniffling. 

“Sorry for ruining your shirt,” he says, his voice hoarse.

Kenma shakes his head. “Are you catching the train tomorrow?”

Kuroo lets out a long shaky sigh. “I’ll have to make some calls. They’re still deciding the details of what to do. Tomorrow afternoon, maybe.”

“Okay. Do you,” Kenma hesitates, watching Kuroo’s tired eyes stare into the distance. Lightly, his fingers touch the sleeves of Kuroo’s shirt. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Kuroo turns back to him. His eyes are ruined, red and puffy, with tear stains all over his face, but he manages the smallest of smiles for Kenma. “Yeah. That’d be... I think I need you there.”

“Okay,” Kenma repeats. He reaches up, brushes some leftover tears from Kuroo’s eyes. “I love you.”

Kuroo’s eyes close as he leans into Kenma’s touch. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

That night, Kenma lets Kuroo hold him close, even though it’s summer and ridiculously hot despite the open window. He kisses Kuroo’s forehead, waiting for the other to fall asleep before drifting off himself. 


	17. feelings - memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo sends kenma a letter full of memories, and a little proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for the sappy quality of this one

Dear Kenma, 

Remember when we used to write notes to each other? Even though we lived across the street from each other, we’d go out of our way to stick a handwritten letter into our respective mailboxes. Half the time you just drew pictures of cats instead of asking your mom how to spell words, remember that? I think I still have some of them in a box somewhere.

We used to do a lot of strange things, huh? But I guess at the time, it wasn’t strange at all, because I was doing it with you. That sounds wrong. But you know what I mean. Don’t roll your eyes at me, Kenma, I know you’re doing it. Anyway. I guess this letter is just me being an old man and reminiscing. 

Remember that tree at the back of the park where I used to drag you to play volleyball? The one with the thick branches, and one time we somehow got the ball stuck up there, so I climbed up there and the view was so nice I forgot about the ball. I also forgot about how high up I was because the next thing I knew I was on the ground and you were crying and then we had to go to the hospital. I was probably in shock or something, because it didn’t hurt, really, but seeing you cry like that over me did. That sounds sappy, but you know me. I was upset at myself for making you cry like that. Also upset that I couldn’t play volleyball for three whole months.

Remember that year when we both finally joined a volleyball team? You hated the drills, I know, but you stayed. I knew you would, because you’re a good friend, Kenma. You always were. I never really thanked you for sticking with me, but yeah. Thank you. Volleyball wouldn’t have been the same without you. Even if I’d spent pretty much all of my allowance that year on apple pies for you.

Do you remember the time when our families took a joint vacation to the beach? You hate the water, which still amuses me greatly, to be honest. You’re like an actual cat. In the cutest way, of course. You stayed under the umbrella the whole time with your game. I didn’t tell you, but I thought you looked stupidly adorable in that big floppy hat of yours. It’s okay, you can blush all you want. I guess it’s easier to say sappy things in a letter, huh?

Christmas in your first year of senior high. I took you on our very first date, though we weren’t very good at this whole thing. It felt like every other time we hung out together. But you know, watching you watch the pretty lights and holding your hand with the excuse that we’d get separated in the crowd... You’re probably doing that scrunchy-nose thing but I mean it Kenma. I thought you were beautiful and I still do. 

(I’m going to have to take a break from writing this, holy shit, how did Bokuto do this, it’s so embarrassing. But gods, I mean it, gods, I do.)

Remember my last year of senior high, and we went through the ups and downs of going to nationals and playing our best game and then. I know how much you like that Shrimpy-chan from Karasuno but I’m not too much of a man to admit that I went home that night and cried myself out. I loved every minute of it though. I don’t regret it at all. We made Battle at the Trashheap a reality, didn’t we? I am so proud of you, Kenma. Proud of us. We had a good team, lanky half-Russian stringbean and all. 

My first year of college, it was the first time we weren’t in walking distance to each other. I know it was hard on you. It was hard on me, too, honestly, but we were okay. You even began to send me dumb pictures of cats, captioning them with digs at me, you little shit. And yeah, I do have a folder with them all saved. What did you expect? I’m glad we didn’t drift apart, though. So fucking glad, you have no idea. I’m pretty sure that was the same year I finally told you I loved you. You had the most startled look on your face, I was half-afraid I’d finally done it. I’d finally ruined us. 

But you stayed. You always did. And I loved you for that. 

Present tense---I love you for that. Always do.

I guess what I’m trying to say it, it’s been nearly two decades since we’ve met each other, and in that time, we’ve made so many memories together. I wouldn’t change a single thing. So I only have this to say.

I’d like to spend the rest of my life making memories with you.

Is that okay?

Love, Kuroo

  
  


* * *

 

 

[2:24 am] [To: kuro]   
why couldn’t you have asked me like a normal person

[2:25 am] [To: kuro]   
what if the key had gotten lost in the mail, stupid

[2:30 am] [To: kuro]   
you didn’t even give me an address    
what am i supposed to do with this key

 

[3:32 am] [From: kuro]   
kenma u should be in bed   
and u didnt give me an answer~

 

[8:39 am] [To: kuro]   
did u even need to ask

[8:45 am] [To: kuro]   
yes.

[8:45 am] [To: kuro]   
i’m holding you responsible from now on   
please take care of me

 

[9:01 am] [From: kuro]   
of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, kuroo, you're supposed to propose with a ring, not a key to a new apartment, jeez


	18. feelings - nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who wouldn't get nervous in before the person they like?

The OST of one of Kenma’s games play from the laptop on the desk, but other than that, it’s quiet in Tetsurou’s bedroom. They sit facing each other on the bed, legs crossed, knees touching. Kenma’s hands are empty of any game consoles, and Tetsurou’s own are placed neatly in his lap. Anticipating. 

Tetsurou fidgets with his fingers, keeping his breaths slow and even. But he can feel his heart pounding, so fast and so loud he’s sure his neighbours will be complaining soon. His entire body feels too hot, like he has a fever, but he knows that’s not true. It’s just Kenma. Kenma makes him feel like he’s burning from the inside out, but he doesn’t mind it.

Kenma shifts. He keeps his eyes down where there’s barely an inch between their legs. There’s a strand of his hair that’s fallen forwards on his cheek, which a bright shade of pink. Tetsurou reaches out, slowly, tucking his hair behind his ear. Gold eyes flick up, catching his, and holding his gaze.

“Are you nervous?” Tetsurou whispers.

Kenma blinks. He whispers back, “Are you?”

Tetsurou smiles. He lets his hand trail down Kenma’s cheek, brushing his lips once before stopping. He glances from Kenma’s lips to Kenma’s eyes.

“Ready?”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Just do it already, Kuro.”

Tetsurou laughs slightly. There’s barely a breath between them now. Kenma doesn’t move, allowing Tetsurou to tilt his head to a better angle. Both their faces are impossibly red by now, but neither look away from the other. 

His thumb rubs a circle into Kenma’s cheek. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he says softly, and watches Kenma’s eyes close. He closes his own eyes. He leans in.

It’s softer than he imagined, but it’s sweet. He pulls back, sees the gold of Kenma’s eyes blink open. Kenma smiles at him. Tetsurou can’t help but smile back. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

Kenma reaches up, pulls him closer. “Do you even need to ask?”


	19. feelings - sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tetsurou is next in line for the throne, and he----he was never supposed to have met kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated t for implied sexual content  
> but i'm not trying to imply that sex is a sin; i just can't let go of this painful au

Tetsurou nods goodbye to Kai, who bows before retreating to the shadows, on guard for the rest of the night. With no one else to entertain and his duties finished for the day, Tetsurou turns and enters his rooms.

He’s shutting the door when there’s suddenly the cold steel of a knife pressed against the back of his neck. He chuckles, slowly raising both of his hands.

“Is this it?” he says, keeping his voice low. “Is this the night when you finally complete your mission and leave me here to die?”

A heartbeat. Another. Then, Tetsurou feels the blade retreat from his skin.

The voice is quiet as a smothered flame when it breaks the silence. “You know I can never do it.”

Slowly, Tetsurou turns around. Standing behind him is the hooded figure of a man barely a head smaller than he. The other stands with his hands empty, his head bowed, but he doesn’t move away when Tetsurou steps closer.

“Kenma.” Tetsurou lifts his hand. The other allows him to remove his hood, revealing a head full of messily dyed blond-black hair. Tetsurou waits until he sees gold eyes, wide and tinged with just a bit of sadness. There are twin dark spots under those eyes; Tetsurou brushes his finger over them gently. “You look like you haven’t slept in ages.”

“How can I,” says Kenma, “when I’m being chased by my people, and on top of that having to run from yours? They’re asking why it’s taking me so long with this assignment when I’ve always finished faster than anyone else, and sooner or later your guards are going to notice there’s been an intruder in your quarters----”

“Shh.” Tetsurou places his finger over Kenma’s lips. “Let’s not talk of reality, shall we?” He tilts his head, kissing a line down his throat to his collarbone, sinking his teeth in and sucking slightly. 

 

Later, when Kenma’s dark robes are on the floor and they are sprawled across Tetsurou’s luxurious bed, Kenma mouthing against the skin of Tetsurou’s throat, he tells Tetsurou, “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

His eyes closed, hands holding Kenma’s hips in place. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. Away.” Kenma leans back just long enough to catch his gaze, before going back to Tetsurou’s throat. “They’ll want to see results soon, I can’t hold it off anymore. But I have something they want, so they’ll spend effort on me. I’ll have them chase me as long as I can, but eventually, they’ll send someone after you again. I can’t do anything about that.”

“Where are you going to go?”

“I’ve always been curious about what the world looks like.” Kenma pushes himself back up, a hand tracing Tetsurou’s jaw. “Sorry.”

Tetsurou reaches up to touch the other man’s face as well. “Why are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this,” whispers Kenma.

“But I’m not sorry I met you,” Tetsurou whispers back. He threads his fingers through Kenma’s hair, watches the other man’s eyes slip closed. He pulls him back down, and loses himself in the pale scarred skin of the assassin sent for his head.

 

Hours later, when the light of the new day begins to bleed across the sky, Tetsurou runs his fingers through silky blond-black hair. He watches the sun rise through his half-closed window, Kenma’s head in his lap.

“If it’s a sin to love you,” he says quietly, “then why does it feel so right?”

A hand covers his, stilling his movements. Tetsurou looks down to see wide golden eyes staring back up at him. Kenma doesn’t offer any words, but his hand feels warm against Tetsurou’s. They stay close to each other, watching the sunrise together in silence. 

When the first rays of sunlight shines through the open window, Tetsurou sits alone on the bed, curtains fluttering in the distance. He shivers, but the warmth from another body in the empty space next to him on the bed has long since faded. 

It’s cold.


	20. au - coffeeshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times kenma despaired at how cute the barista is at his favourite cafe, and 1 time he punned him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for a lot of puns and puns about cats and punny pickup lines. also, apparently, tons of secondhand embarrassment.
> 
> also special thanks to [@enyesshita](https://twitter.com/enyesshita) and [@kanekeet](https://twitter.com/kanekeet) on twitter for help with the puns!!

“Caramel macchiato for Kenma?”

Meekly, Kenma steps forward. He risks a glance up to find the barista smiling at him, holding out his drink. He glances away just as quickly, but not before he can feel his face heat up. Grabbing at his drink, he mutters a quiet “Thank you” before turning away and taking out his phone.

“Have a nice day!” he hears behind him, the pleasant voice of the barista echoing inside his mind even as he pushes open the door of the coffeeshop.

Originally, Kenma planned to do his work inside the cafe, but then he managed to make eye contact with the barista, who just  _ had  _ to fit Kenma’s criteria for a dream guy---he wasn’t even aware he even  _ had  _ a criteria. So naturally, Kenma panics, and now he’s standing outside the coffeeshop with a cold drink in hand and his laptop slung heavy over his shoulder. 

He sighs. Maybe he can find a quiet spot in the park. It’s only three hours before his roommate’s study group ends and he can return to their shared apartment.

Just as he sits down, his phone buzzes. It’s Shouyou, currently---luckily---away on summer vacation while Kenma is stuck here interning for some local company.

[From: shouyou (╯✧∇✧)╯]  
_ kenma!1!!1 what happen1!! u sent the SOS signal!!?!?!?? _

[To: shouyou (╯✧∇✧)╯]  
_ nothing i’m fine _

[From : shouyou (╯✧∇✧)╯]  
_ r u suuure?? u kno u can tell me anything!1!!1!! _

[To: shouyou(╯✧∇✧)╯]  
_ why are all cafe baristas cute _

[From: shouyou (╯✧∇✧)╯]  
_!!! omg kenma u met a cute boy?? who!! send me a pic!! _

[To: shouyou (╯✧∇✧)╯]  
_ i didn’t. i panicked. he probably thought i was rude _

[From: shouyou (╯✧∇✧)╯]  
_ no way!! go back tmr kenma just do it u’ll be fine i promise!! _

Kenma sighs again, but his friend only continues to send encouragements and strange emoticons until he finally gives in. He takes a sip of his drink, and groans. He really does like this cafe’s drinks.

 

 

The next day, Kenma enters the coffeeshop with the determination to stay. Instantly, he makes eye contact with the same barista from yesterday. Kenma gulps, but the barista only smiles at him.

“Hi, Kenma-kun, was it?”

Surprised, Kenma nods. He glances at the boy’s name tag.  _ Kuroo _ . It suits him, with the messy black hair and cat-like grin. Kenma looks up and catches Kuroo’s eyes again. He can feel himself growing warm under Kuroo’s gaze.

“Same order from yesterday?” asks Kuroo, already writing his name on a cup.

“N--ye--ah.” Kenma coughs, scrambling for his wallet, trying to look anywhere but up, where he can still feel the other’s eyes on him. He drops some change and nearly bangs his head on the counter when he stands back up.

“Whoa there, careful.” Kuroo peers over the counter at him. “Are you okay?”

Mutely, Kenma nods. He stares determinedly at his shoes. 

“Here’s your drink, Kenma.” Kuroo pulls back his drink at the last second, waiting until Kenma looks back up at him. “I like your hair,” he says, grinning.

Surely completely red by now, Kenma thanks him quietly, before turning and walking right out the door. As soon as the door shuts behind him, Kenma crouches down on the sidewalk, groaning into his knees. 

 

 

After a night of arguing over Skype with Shouyou, Kenma finds himself back at the cafe again, this time clutching his phone and taking deep breaths. Shouyou demanded to see a picture of who exactly this cute barista is and if he “deserves such a cinnamon roll as sweet as Kenma is.” 

This time, there’s a bit of a line, so Kenma takes his phone out and opens his camera app. He waits, pretending to text while moving up the line. His heart is pounding so fast he’s sure everyone in the coffeeshop can hear it. 

“Hi, Kenma-kun,” Kuroo says, smiling at him, and Kenma curses silently at the way his heart skips a beat. “Same order?”

Kenma nods, watching him write his name neatly on the cup and turning to make his drink. Here’s his chance. He raises his phone, steadies his hand, and taps the screen.

A flash goes off.

Kuroo blinks.

Kenma tries to will a hole to open on the floor and swallow him whole. He lowers his hand, face a fierce shade of red.

“Uh,” says Kuroo, looking amused. “Were you taking a picture of me?”

“No,” blurts Kenma. “The---menu. I was taking a picture of the menu. Because---cats. There are cats. I like cats.”

They blink back and forth at each other, before Kuroo smiles again. “You like cats, huh? Me, too. That’s great.”

Kenma nods. He takes his drink, mumbling a quick thank you before dashing out of the cafe again. Only on his way back to his apartment does he see the little doodle Kuroo scribbled before handing the cup to him.

It’s a smiling cat.

 

 

On his fourth attempt, he drags his roommate with him to the cafe. Fukunaga is as quiet as Kenma is, if not  _ more  _ quiet, but unlike Kenma, he isn’t overcome with anxiety and nerves whenever he runs into cute baristas. 

“I’ll just. Sit there,” says Kenma, pointing at some empty seats by the window. Fukunaga nods, heading off to the counter. Kenma is grateful that his friend doesn’t ask him any questions about why this coffeeshop and why he keeps sneaking glances at the tall boy with the terrible bedhead behind the counter.

When Fukunaga returns with their drinks, Kenma thanks him, ready to take a sip before he notices the extra writing on the side of the cup.

_ If I was a cat, would you allow me to spend all nine lives with you?  _

Kenma glances over at the counter with wide eyes, only to see Kuroo already watching him. Kuroo waves, smiling his smile that Kenma likes to think is reserved for him----because he’s only ever seen Kuroo smirk at everyone else, not because of wishful thinking----okay, maybe a little wishful thinking. Biting his lip to keep from making a funny face, Kenma turns his gaze back down at the table.

Fukunaga tells him he’s turning redder than a fire truck, and Kenma presses his face against the table, groaning loudly.

 

 

Every day after that, Kenma swings by the coffeeshop. He tells himself it’s because their drinks are great, but even Fukunaga is wriggling his eyebrows at him every time he announces that he’s getting coffee. Shouyou is practically telling him to get married after all the pick up lines he finds on his cup every time he orders.

On Friday, he finds  _ Cats may be wanderers, but my heart will never stray  _ with what looks like a winky cat face, which Kenma has never known to be a thing, but Kenma can’t stop a smile. Kuroo winks at him from behind the counter. Kenma rolls his eyes, but they both know that he’s blushing hard by then. 

 

 

Finally, a full week after the punny pickup lines, Kenma slides a post it across the counter when he pays. Nervously, his fingers fiddling with his phone, he watches Kuroo’s expression. It was Shouyou’s idea, so it probably has a fifty percent chance of failure, but by now Kenma doesn’t care. 

_ Be mine,  _ Kenma wrote,  _ it’s meow or never.  _ Next to the words, he drew a tiny doodle of two cats sitting side by side, one yellow-brownish in colour and one with significantly messy black hair. 

When Kuroo hands over his drink, Kenma sees  _ Here’s my number, drop me a feline any time~   _ and the now-familiar smile on Kuroo’s face. 

He goes home with the silliest smile on his face and a cat emoticon added into his contacts. 


	21. au - fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo, a knight of nekoma, goes on a heroic quest to rescue the princess trapped in a tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for butchering your faves like this, pls forgive me  
> this is supposed to be crack humour so pls enjoy at your own risk
> 
> also thanks to [keroikawa](https://twitter.com/keroikawa) on twitter for the nekomoo

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there existed a beautiful thriving kingdom called Nekoma. In this kingdom, many fantastical beings of all shapes and sizes and strange characteristics lived side by side. And also in this kingdom, there was a rumour of a princess trapped in a tower deep in the mountains, guarded by a terrifying beast.

Kuroo Tetsurou, after working hard to be the very best there ever was, finally knighted as the captain of the kingdom’s knights, announced the day after his ceremony that he was going to rescue this princess if it was the last thing he ever did. His fellow knights  _ ooh _ ed and  _ aah _ ed and applauded.

His best friend, Bokuto Koutarou, captain of the royal guard, embraced him tearfully the morning he was to set out on his heroic quest. Kuroo hugged him back just as tearfully, wondering if it was the last time he would ever see his best friend.

“I know you can do it, my man,” Bokuto sobbed against him, “but it still hurts to see you go. I’ll be here patiently waiting for you to come back.”

“I’m honoured to have you wait for me,” Kuroo replied, thumping his friend on the back.

Beside them, Bokuto’s right hand man, Akaashi Keiji, sighed heavily and exasperatedly. He held out a large pack, personally prepared for Kuroo’s journey. “If you are done pretending you two are two star-crossed lovers, these are your provisions. We’ve prepared several items you might need other than the basic necessities, should you run into any, ah, magical problems.”

“Akaashi! You’re so smart! I knew there was a reason I loved you!”

Akaashi aimed a flat stare at Bokuto, despite the pink rising on his cheeks. “I’m just doing my job, Bokuto-san.”

“Thank you,” Kuroo said. He pulled them both back into a hug, ignoring Akaashi’s protests. “I will return home safe, and with the princess unharmed, I swear it.”

He mounted his horse, and nodded at his team. Bokuto saluted him as they began riding out of the castle. Kuroo turned back once, to see his friends growing smaller in the distance. He faced forwards again, a determined look on his face. 

“Let’s do this thing,” he said, and his party cheered.

 

 

A while later, their party came to a halt. Kuroo frowned. “Why are we stopped?”

“We’ve hit the Iron Wall, sir,” Yamamoto quickly supplied. “They say they won’t let us pass.”

“What? Can’t they see we’re the king’s men?”

Kuroo dismounted, meeting the head of the Iron Wall reluctantly. He raised his hands at the pitchfork the man held. “You can’t block us,” he told them, “we’re on our way to save the princess.”

“Blocking is our duty,” the brown-haired man said. “We can’t let you pass.”

Before Kuroo could demand to know why, there’s suddenly a shout from the top of the wall. They all peered up to see a small, dark-haired man waving his arms. 

“Futakuchi! Why are you blocking them! They’re Nekoma’s knights!”

“But Moniwa-san, Datekou is supposed to block everybody! We’re the Iron Wall!”

“Just let them through! Let Aone determine if they’re worthy enough to pass!”

Futakuchi grumbled, but lowered his weapons. He gestured for Kuroo to step forward. “Aone’s going to screen you,” he told him. “Wait here.”

Kuroo glanced back at his team, but they all just shrugged at him. He wondered who this Aone was, if he needed to pull out his weapon or not. But when Futakuchi returned, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

Behind Futakuchi stood a bear. It was pure white, but wore a serious expression as it studied Kuroo. Kuroo could only stare back, trying not to gulp.

“This is Aone. Be respectful,” Futakuchi told him, crossing his arms. 

“Uh,” said Kuroo. “Am I supposed to do anything?” He didn’t dare break eye contact with Aone, even as his eyes began to water. No one answered him. He could practically feel his team holding their breaths behind him. His eyes were really starting to hurt now, but Kuroo forced them open. He waited.

Eventually, the bear blinked. Aone lowered his head, settling down on the ground. Kuroo swiped at his eyes quickly. Futakuchi sighed heavily. 

“You may pass,” he said like it pained him. He opened the gate, and Kuroo’s party passed through safely. Aone waved as they passed, and Kuroo waved back before they lose sight of the wall.

They continued onwards.

 

 

They entered the forest a while ago, but the map they brought along seemed to be useless. Yamamoto complained for the tenth time in five minutes that he was being stung by all the mosquitoes in the world. Kuroo sighed.

“My, my, what do we have here?” a voice suddenly said, and the knights all whipped around, pulling out their weapons just in case.

Kuroo blinked. Before them stood a graceful juniper tree he was sure wasn’t there before. He blinked, looking again, and this time, he spotted the figure of a beautiful human-shaped being watching them with a smirk.

“Wow, how rude, already pointing weapons at me?” the nymph said, holding up their hands in mock protest. “And here I was going to be nice and show you the way out of here.”

“With that attitude, who the heck wants help from you, Shittykawa,” another voice said, and from the giant rock by the stream a couple metres from the path rose another human-shaped figure.

“Uh, excuse me?” said Kuroo, waving at his team to put their weapons away. “Can you help us out here? We’re Nekoma’s knights, and we’re on our way to rescue the princess trapped in the tower.”

The two spirits looked at each other. 

“The princess?” the tree nymph asked, sounding amused. “Do you know how many countless others have tried and failed?”

“Stop scaring him, Oikawa,” the rock spirit said, sounding exasperated. Facing Kuroo again, the spirit asked him, “You know that the tower is guarded by a fearsome beast, right?”

“Yes,” said Kuroo, “but we’re fearless knights. It’s time to bring the princess home.”

The juniper tree laughed. “I like this one, he’s like the epitome of what a dumb human knight is like. I’ll help you.”

Kuroo frowned, but they did agree to help. But there was a tug on his sleeve. He looked over to see Yaku giving the spirits skeptical looks. 

“They’re known to be tricksters, how do we know we can trust them?”

The nymph smirked, walking closer, enchanting the knights just a little bit so they couldn’t look away from their beauty. “Ooh, aren’t you a smart little thing?”

Yaku looked positively murderous at the word ‘small,’ but Kuroo held him back before he could harm the spirit. The rock sighed, straightening from its position against the juniper tree. 

“A trade. If you can appease Oikawa with an offer, they won’t go back on their word. I’ll swear it.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa huffed. But then Oikawa turned back to Kuroo and shrugged. “What do you have that you can offer?”

Kuroo held up a finger. “Hold on.” He dug through the pack that Akaashi had provided him. There were fruits and food, but he doubted the spirits would like that. There was a volleyball, what looked like flower seeds, and a charger? Kuroo wondered what Akaashi thought that would be useful for. He dug around some more, and found a mirror. Aha. “How’s this?”

He could see Oikawa’s eyes grow round, and he knew he had the spirit. “This is great! Look, Iwa-chan, it’s beautiful! I can laugh at how ugly you are compared to me--ow!” The nymph rubbed their head where the rock spirit had thrown pebbles at them. “Alright, alright. Let’s lead you in the right direction.”

The party moved onwards under Oikawa and Iwa’s guidance, until they reached a winding path up the mountain. 

“This is where we leave you,” Oikawa said. “Beware of cows. That’s all I can say.” With that, the spirits blended in once more with the forest.

“Cows?” questioned Inuoka. “I don’t think cows would live up this high.”

“Who knows,” said Kuroo. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Another while later, they made camp inside a convenient cave. Kai managed to get a nice little fire going, while Yamamoto, Fukunaga, and Inuoka managed to hunt nearby. Kuroo was studying their map when all of a sudden, a low  _ mooooo  _ pierced the air.

“Tell me I imagined that,” Kuroo said, but Yaku only grabbed his sword. They peered out of the cave, but night had fallen and all was dark. 

“Maybe... maybe we heard wrong?” Shibayama suggested. 

They squinted into the darkness, but nothing moved. Kuroo shook his head. “Let’s sleep on it. It was probably Oikawa messing with us.”

The next morning, however, they’re met with a wall of black and white, blocking the entrance to the cave. Quickly, grabbing their weapons, they form defense against the giant... suspiciously cow-like... wall.

Yamamoto cautiously poked at it. The wall moved. They all screamed as a giant brown eye meets them. The creature moved again, and this time, they all heard a distinct  _ moooooo. _

“Uh,” Kuroo said, lowering his weapon. “We mean no harm?”

The creature backed away until they could see, yes, it was a giant flying cow. It landed a good distance away, watching them closely. Kuroo waved his team off, edging out of the cave and closer to the cow.

“Um,” Kuroo said, approaching slowly, “We’re Nekoma’s knights, and we’re trying to rescue the princess. Can you help us?”

The cow considered. Kuroo didn’t know how he knew that the cow was considering, but he sincerely hoped that’s what the cow was doing. After a moment, the cow lowered his head. 

“I will help,” the cow spoke, and Kuroo heard his team gasp from behind him. He’d gasp himself, but he didn’t want to offend the cow. “I will help because I am strong. I will help the knights of Neko-moo.”

“Thank you,” Kuroo said. “It’s Nekoma, actually.”

“Nekomoo.”

“Right,” Kuroo said. “Can you help us find the tower?”

The cow looked into the distance, then back at them. He flattened himself, which Kuroo took as a sign to climb on. His team followed suit, and soon they were flying through the air. He didn’t dare look down, even when he heard puking sounds from Yamamoto behind him.

 

 

“They will help,” the cow said when they landed. He pointed his head at a tiny cottage peeking through the trees. “They will help the knights of Nekomoo.”

“Thank you,” Kuroo said again. He patted the cow’s leg. “What should we call you? After we rescue the princess, we’ll dedicate a statue after you, for your gracious help on this quest.”

The cow stared down at him, considering. Kuroo pretended not to feel the stares of his team behind him. “Ushi,” the cow said, finally.

“Thank you, Ushi,” Kuroo said. He dug into his bag, and produced the flower seeds. “I give you this in gratitude.” The cow took the seeds with an air of satisfaction. They waved as the cow lifted off, flying back in the direction they came. “Well,” Kuroo said brightly. “That was fun.”

“Let’s not do that again,” Yamamoto groaned, holding his stomach. Shibayama patted him on the back.

They hiked up the small path to the cottage. There, they were greeted by a pair of kind-looking young men. Kuroo explained who they were and their quest, and the couple nodded in understanding.

“Why don’t you rest here for the night,” suggested Suga, the silver-haired one. “We’ll send Kageyama and Hinata as guides for you tomorrow.”

“You can think about how you’re going to defeat the beast, too,” reminded Daichi, the dark-haired one. “We’ve seen many come through here, but none has succeeded. Even fearless knights like you might be no match for the fearsome beast guarding the princess’ tower.”

Kuroo and his knights brainstormed all night, but in the end, their plans were futile, because after all, they had next to no idea what the beast even looked like. Some said it was a dragon, but no one had seen dragons in years. Some said it was a terrible witch, but witches were friends to the kingdom. Some said there was no beast, and it was just a high wall of poisonous thorns. Any way, the knights could only know when they arrived.

 

 

The next morning, Daichi and Suga sent them off with their guides, as promised. Unfortunately, the guides they send were two fledgling crows, because the rest of their crows were off on other missions. 

Yaku poked Kuroo in the back. “Are you sure we can trust these two to lead us safely?”

Kuroo whispered back, “We have no choice, do we?”

They watched the crows bicker above them as they traversed through the forest on foot. The trees grew denser and denser until it was almost dark as night because of the canopy above them. The knights tensed, alert for any danger.

Hinata landed on Kuroo’s head. “Sir, you said you wanted to get their with utmost haste, so we took a shortcut, but we’ve never been here before. Bakageyama said he knew the way but he might be lying because he’s an idiot.”

“I heard that, you dumbass!” Kageyama squawked, diving at Hinata. They squabbled some more, while Kuroo tried to fix his hair to no avail.

“It’s just straight through, right?” asked Kuroo. “Just tell us, are there any strange creatures we should be wary of here?”

“Not really? Just---ah. Please don’t move, sir.”

The knights froze as they heard a suspicious hissing sound. Kuroo cursed. “Snakes.”

A half-hiss half-snicker came from somewhere above them, and Kuroo glanced up to see a large green snake smirking at him. Kuroo glared. “What do we have here? Little knightsss trying to be heroesss?”

“Leave us alone, snake. We’re not trying to bother you.”

“Mm, but I was bored before you came along.” The snake’s eyes narrowed. “If you can’t defeat me, how do you expect to save your little princessssss?”

Kuroo snarled, but the snake lunged over his head. His knights reacted quickly, but not quick enough. There’s a strangled scream, a pained hiss, and then the snake was dancing away, Shibayama and Fukunaga’s arrows shooting after it. Kuroo dropped to his knees next to Yaku, lying prone on the ground. 

“Yaku-saaaan!” cried Yamamoto, weeping already, before Yaku slammed a fist into his stomach.

“I’m fine. It’s just a tiny bite. I’m fine.”

“You have to be treated in case he was poisonous,” Kuroo said.

Kageyama and Hinata settled on the branches above them. “We can lead him back to Daichi and Suga, if you want,” Hinata offered.

Kageyama pointed his beak straight ahead. “Your tower is just behind the trees over there.”

Kuroo looked at his team. “Kai, Yamamoto, you come with me. The rest of you, take Yaku back to the cottage.”

“Kuroo,” Yaku grasped his sleeve, a restless frown on his face.

“It’s okay.” Kuroo clapped him on the shoulder. “We’ll be fine. We’ll rescue the princess, just watch me. Don’t worry about us, Yakkun.”

With that, Kuroo parted from the rest of his party, and continued onward.

 

 

They caught sight of the tower as soon as the trees thin out, sticking up above the tall oaks. Kuroo glanced at his fellow knights, and they nodded back.

Just as they reach the bottom of the tower, they hear a loud roar. Kuroo flinched, drawing his sword, but there’s a sudden rush of wind, and when he looked back up, there was a lion standing between them and the tower. 

“Uh,” Kuroo said. “Could you let us through? We just want the princess.”

“No,” roared the lion. At least, that’s what Kuroo assumed the lion was saying, he was too loud for Kuroo to understand. The lion charged.

Kuroo dodged, but Yamamoto was not so lucky. The knight wasn’t chosen as part of Kuroo’s party for nothing though; he managed to grab hold of the lion’s glorious mane, swinging himself upon the lion and screaming bloody murder. Kuroo whooped, while Kai urged him to run for the tower.

He must have whooped too soon though, because the next second Yamamoto was face down in some bushes, puking his guts out again. Kuroo winced. The kid was really not good with moving through the air.

“Ah, shit,” yelled Kuroo, swinging his sword. “I really don’t want to hurt you!”

The lion pranced in front of Kuroo again, roaring in his face. If Kuroo didn’t know better, he’d swear the lion was having fun. Actually, Kuroo really did think the lion was having fun. He was probably really lonely here. Kuroo dodged its tail. 

“Kai!” he yelled. “The bag! Find something to distract the lion with!”

A second later, the volleyball flew through the air. The lion stopped, cocking its head. Kuroo began to edge around the beast. The lion chased after the ball, and Kuroo took his chance. But before he could take three steps, the lion had returned, placing the ball neatly in front of Kuroo.

“Oh, come on,” Kuroo sighed. He dropped his weapon. 

He threw the ball. The lion returned after fetching it. He threw the ball. The lion chased after it, and brought it back. He threw the ball. The lion ran after it, pushing it back at its feet.

“Uh, Kuroo,” Kai said. 

“I know,” Kuroo said in frustration.

He threw the ball again, and resignedly watched the lion clumsily chase after it. The lion could have just batted it back to him, but no, it had to drop the ball at least twice before successfully bringing it back. Kuroo wondered if the lion wasn’t used to its long limbs or something. He threw the ball.

This time, the ball disappeared within some trees, and the lion stared after it sadly. Kuroo squinted at it, but before he could suggest the lion chase after it, the ball came sailing back, bonking the lion on the head. If it was any other time than this critical moment, Kuroo would have laughed at the shocked expression on the lion’s face.

“What the fuck,” came an exasperated voice, “kind of lion are you? You call those receives? I’m disappointed.”

“Yakkun!”

Yaku waved Kuroo off. “Yeah, yeah, pass me the ball. I’m going to teach this dumb lion a few lessons.”

True to his word, Yaku soon had the lion hooked on his every word. He tossed the ball and demanded the lion follow his instructions. Kuroo would be impressed but he knew Yaku was a force to be reckoned with, even with one leg bandaged and leaning heavily on crutches. He took his chance, and booked it to the tower.

Kai helped him climb in, boosting him up until he could grab hold of the ledge and tumble in through the window. He dusted himself off. It’s a little dark inside. He began climbing the stairs. 

“Hello?” he said. “Anyone here? I’m Kuroo, a knight of Nekoma. I’m here to rescue you.”

There was no response, so Kuroo advanced until he tripped over something. On the floor, his eyes found something glowing blue next to him. “Uh,” he said. “Are you the princess?”

A sigh. Then, lights flickered on. Kuroo found himself staring into the golden eyes of a small person huddled next to a bed. They were dressed in a fluffy pink dress, but on closer inspection Kuroo thought this person looked less like a girl and more like a boy. A boy that was holding onto a handheld game like his life depended on it.

“I’m Kenma,” the person said, eyes already back on his game. 

“So... you’re the princess?” 

Kenma shrugged. “I guess. Sorry I’m not a beautiful girl.”

“No, that’s...” Kuroo frowned at the room around him. “I thought you were held here against your will.”

“Yeah. But there’s high-speed wifi here. Also, Lev knows where to get the best apple pie.”

“Lev?”

“The lion?” 

“Oh.”

Kuroo watched Kenma play his game for a second. It’s quiet, and through the window Kuroo could hear Yaku’s yelling and the lion’s whimpers. He shifted. 

“So, do you want to come back with us?” he asked.

Kenma shrugged. “I’m not really interested in ruling the kingdom.”

“Oh. That’s fair.” Kuroo frowned. He didn’t really want to leave Kenma here all alone. Suddenly remembering something, Kuroo dug through his bag. Triumphantly, he produced the charger. “You can use this if you come with us.”

Kenma blinked. He looked back down at his device, then at the charger. “Is there wifi at the castle?”

Kuroo nodded.

“Is there... apple pie?”

Kuroo nodded.

Kenma considered some more. “Okay, but Lev comes with us.”

Kuroo glanced out the window, to where the lion was currently rolling around staring at Yaku adoringly. At least, from this distance Kuroo thinks it’s adoration. Yaku still looked kind of annoyed. “That’s fine,” he told Kenma. “So, let’s get you out of here?”

“I guess,” sighed Kenma. He got up, sticking his game into his dress, which apparently had pockets, which Kuroo thought was brilliant, considering how roomy and comfortable it looked. He held out his hand, and Kenma, after blinking at him with those large, golden eyes, took it.

Kuroo began to lead the princess out the tower, but before he could take more than three steps, he tripped over something again. 

“What the--- are these... pudding?”

Kenma shrugged, offering him a hand up. “That’s what Lev hoarded. He must have mistaken me for pudding, too, when he brought me here.”

Kuroo glanced up at Kenma’s two-toned hair, before sighing. “Okay. I guess we can take these home, too. At least it’s... somewhat gold.”

They exit the tower, and the rest of Kuroo’s party cheered. They carried what they could and began the long journey home, a quiet princess and a giant friendly lion in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe the true treasure was the magical volleydorks we made along the way


	22. au - idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma, recently debuted idol, joins forces with the one and only, chart-topping pretty boy, kuroo tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how idols work just let me be

“Kenma, you’ve been with the Nekoma Boys for a couple years now. We think it’s time for your debut from them.”

Kenma bites his lip. _Please don’t say I’m going solo._

As if she can hear his thoughts, his manager continues, “We’re going to pair you up with a senpai from our agency first, and see where it goes from there. You’ll still be doing the same thing you’ve been doing, but now there’s more of a chance for fans to focus on you. Is that okay?”

Fiddling with one of the pens on the desk, Kenma nods. It’s not like he has much say in this matter. He glances at his manager, asking, “Do you know who I’m...?”

Before he can finish the sentence, there’s a knock on the door. “Ah, that must be him,” his manager says, standing to open it. “Kenma, this is your new partner.”

Kenma watches as a tall man with black hair messed up in a perfectly styled way and a trademark smirk placed perfectly on his face walks in. _Kuroo Tetsurou_ , Kenma immediately thinks, and then, _shit_. He averts his gaze, even as he feels the curious glance the other is throwing him.

Kenma stands and bows, murmuring a quick, “Please take care of me.”

“Please take care of me, too, Kozume-kun.” Kuroo smiles at him, taking a seat across from him. Kenma lets go of the pen in his hands before he breaks it.

The next half an hour flies by, with the managers explaining the work they’ll have lined up for them, what kind of marketing the team has designed for the two of them, what their contract will look like. Kenma’s only half-listening, preoccupied with trying to freak out quietly about the fact that he’s going to be working with _the_ Kuroo Tetsurou from now on. It’s not like Kuroo is ridiculously famous or anything, but he has been on the top ten list of most sought-after male idols since he debuted, not to mention that Kenma can’t seem to unsee him everywhere he goes. It’s not like Kenma goes out of his way to notice Kuroo Tetsurou, but when he does, boy, does he _notice_.

Kenma curses his weakness to pretty boys.

After they sign the contracts and the managers finish explaining their schedule for the rest of the month, Kenma files out of the room towards the elevator. He’s so lost in thought it takes him a couple minutes to realize that someone’s been saying his name for the past five minutes.

“Kozume-kun? Hello? Anyone home?”

It’s Kuroo Tetsurou, of course it is, in all his mysterious smirking glory. Kenma glances back at his phone, hoping his cheeks aren’t too red. “What is it?”

“Would you like to exchange numbers? Seeing as we’re going to be working closely and all?”

Kenma blushes at the mention of working closely. He’s not good with people, even with this sort of career, but he has suspicions that Kuroo Tetsurou will force his way and change that. He sighs.

“I look forward to working with you, Kozume-kun.” Kuroo smiles down at him, tapping his phone against his chin.

He allows himself to stare for a few seconds, before turning away. “Kenma,” he says to his shoes. “Just Kenma is fine.”

 

 

Kenma finds himself alone with Kuroo in a private studio for the next week, learning new choreography. It’s quiet and straight to business for the most part, which is good for Kenma. He’s able to throw himself into practicing the moves instead of blushing at the fact that he’s alone with Kuroo.

When they take a break and they’re sitting next to each other drinking from their water bottles, Kenma can’t help but notice that the room is much too big for two people. Even though Kuroo is gracious enough to leave a few feet between them, Kenma is still too conscious of the other boy.

“So... you’re pretty good at dancing,” Kuroo says. Kenma notices that Kuroo always tries to initiate conversations, even though Kenma responds with three words or less each time. The thing is, Kuroo Tetsurou is _nice_ , and that’s what scares Kenma most about working with him.

“Just average,” he mumbles back.

Kuroo hums. They’re quiet for a moment, listening to the music from the stereo in the corner. Then Kuroo stretches out his long, long legs.

“Hey, Kenma? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but... Why did you become an idol?”

He considers the question. He knows that Kuroo really won’t push if he doesn’t want to answer (why is it that Kuroo looks like a jerk but is actually a perfect gentleman?), but to be perfectly honest, Kenma’s curious, too. “It’s really nothing special,” he replies after a minute. “I’m not... good at anything in particular, nor did I have any particular dreams. So when I got the chance, I just... did it. At least this way I can help my parents financially.”

He doesn’t expect to make Kuroo laugh, but he does, and Kenma has a hard time looking away. “Wow, that is pretty anticlimactic,” Kuroo says, “I hope you have a more fascinating backup story when the reporters ask you that question.”

“What about you?”

Kuroo leans back on his hands. “Mine was pretty dumb. I was watching tv as a kid and then I fell for one of the idols at the time---stop laughing, Kenma---anyway, I decided the best way to meet them was to join the industry. So I worked hard, and climbed up the popularity charts because I’m just that amazing.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “So? Did you meet them?”

“My idol crush? Oh, yeah.” Kuroo pulls a face. “They weren’t like what I imagined at all. So, I changed my dream and decided that I was never going to disappoint my fans, no matter how famous I get.”

“How gallant of you,” says Kenma drily. They share a laugh, and somewhere in the middle of that conversation, Kenma finds the wall he subconsciously put up between Kuroo Tetsurou and himself has fallen down, just a bit.

 

 

As a duo, they do pretty well, but the agency wants them to form a group of four with another duo. Kenma follows Kuroo meet them, but before he even enters the room, he hears a loud, “KUROOOO, MY BROOOOO!”

Kuroo yells back, “BOKUTOOO, MY BROOOOO!” and Kenma watches in dismay as he body slams into another guy inside the office. Standing behind him is another boy, looking as exasperated as Kenma feels.

“Hello, I’m Akaashi Keiji,” the boy introduces himself, “that’s Bokuto Koutarou. I assume you’re Kozume-san?”

Kenma nods. “Just Kenma is fine.”

It turns out Kuroo and Bokuto have known each other since their training days, so forming a group together is easy. Bokuto is loud, and louder when he’s together with Kuroo. Akaashi is the calm to Bokuto’s boisterous, and Kenma is grateful for that. Despite the now liveliness of Kenma’s work life, he also finds himself growing closer to Kuroo.

On the bus during one of their tours, Kuroo leans over his shoulder while Kenma plays his games. Bokuto’s finally conked out in the back, with Akaashi quietly reading next to him. It’s a tired kind of quiet, but Kenma thinks it’s kind of nice. Kuroo’s warmth pressed against him is also kind of nice.

“Hey, you’ve been working harder recently,” Kuroo murmurs in his ear.

Kenma shrugs slightly. “We’ve been gaining more fans recently.”

“Mm, I knew you cared.”

“Of course I do, it’s my job.”

Kuroo laughs. He ruffles Kenma’s hair. “Remember how you made our fans go crazy when you dyed your hair? They thought you were about to quit or something drastic, changing your image so suddenly.”

Kenma swats at his hand half-heartedly. “I just felt like a change.”

“It suits you.”

His game makes a sad dying sound, but Kenma is looking at Kuroo. They stare at each other for a moment, and something passes between them. Kenma turns back to his game, and they both refrain from commenting on the redness staining Kenma’s cheeks.

 

 

Several months later, at the height of their fame and at the top of the charts, Bokuto bursts into the room way too early in the morning after a movie marathon night.

“You guys, you gotta see this!”

Kuroo tosses a pillow at him, groaning. “Can’t you tell us at a more reasonable hour.”

“No, bro, you don’t get it!” Bokuto jumps onto Kuroo’s bed, shoving his phone in his face. “Look, Kuroo, look!”

By the time Kenma sits up, rubbing his eyes, Kuroo’s eyebrows have raised to a dangerous point. Even Akaashi looks slightly concerned. They all turn to look at Kenma.

“What?” he says, reaching for his own phone. It takes about thirty seconds for the device to connect to wifi, and another twenty seconds for his notifications to come in. His eyes widen. The others are quiet, waiting for his reaction.

Finally, Kenma raises his eyes, blinking at them. “Kuro,” he says, “you should have told me we were in a, ah, what did they call it, a ‘heated love affair’? I would have at least put my game down.”

Bokuto bursts out laughing, while Akaashi lets out a sigh of relief. Kuroo, strangely, turns red at Kenma’s words. Kenma allows himself a small smile. It’s usually Kuroo teasing Kenma, but now they’re close enough that Kenma sometimes manages to one-up him.

He closes the page, putting his phone down. He shrugs. “They’re just getting excited because of all the skinship we’ve been showing lately. It’s nothing.”

“Yeah, they’ll get tired of it soon.”

They stay away from their social media accounts on the advisal of their managers, but the rumours follow them. Kenma has learned to ignore most of it by now, but he can’t help but notice the distance Kuroo has been putting between them since the posts and pictures got published. He tries not to let it bother him too much.

 

 

After their new single drops, Kenma corners Kuroo. Bokuto and Akaashi have already retired home after their meet-and-greet, so they’re alone.

“Kenma, what’s, uh.” Kuroo rarely stammers, so Kenma knows he’s got him this time. “Um. Are you mad?”

“Yes,” says Kenma. He crosses his arms. “Stop avoiding me.”

“I’m not---”

“Yes, you are.” Kenma waits until Kuroo meets his gaze. “Are you afraid of what they’re saying? You don’t want to be seen with me that way?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “It doesn’t really bother me, I just... thought it might bother you.”

Kenma glances down. “I’d rather you not avoid me.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Mm.”

They stand facing each other for a few more moments, letting that sink in. Then, Kuroo steps forwards, holding out his hand. “We good?”

Kenma nods. He takes Kuroo’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

They put on their coats and shove hats over their heads, keeping a low profile in public. It’s raining, so there’s barely any people on the streets to recognize them. Kenma takes the chance and leans against Kuroo on the train.

 _I missed you_ , he doesn’t say.

Their pinkies remain linked together, out of sight, just the little bit of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokukuroakaken boy group is only bc of [this](http://www.super-groupies.com/feature/detail.php?id=277&utm_source=twitter&utm_medium=20160621)


	23. au - secret agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is very nervous about kenma going into the field after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing about this au don't trust me

“Are you all equipped? Earpiece? Tracker? Mic? You know the emergency signals?”

Kenma sighs. “Kuro. I’ll be fine.”

Kuroo only stares at him worriedly. “I know, but you haven’t been on the field in so long. I’m still really upset about this arrangement.”

“But it’s true I’m less noticeable,” Kenma reminds him. He zips up his hoodie before glancing at Kuroo. “Besides, I’m not going in alone, right?”

Kuroo purses his lips, but nods reluctantly. “Yeah. I’ll be right there behind you.”

“Alright, time to get going, loverboys!”

“Shut up, Yamamoto, if you call us that one more time---”

“Kenma, are you dressed warmly enough? I know it’s indoors but there’s air conditioning, do you have enough change to buy a snack---”

When Kenma finally manages to slip out of the surveillance van after politely declining all of Yaku’s attempts to mother him and all of Kuroo’s attempts to give him an excuse to stay behind the monitors like he was used to, he walks purposefully into the mall. It’s beginning to be crowded, this time of day, but that only makes it easier for Kenma to blend in. He pulls out his phone, pretending to type on it while pulling up the mall’s security info.

“Lev, turn off your music,” he mutters as he picks a spot next to the water fountain. He turns, facing the shops as if waiting for a friend, tilting his face at an angle out of view for the cameras overhead.

He winces as Lev’s apology comes a little too loud in his ear and ignores the sound of Yaku telling him to pipe down. The crowd is starting to get on Kenma’s nerves, but he bears with it. This is just a job. He can see Kuroo hovering by the ice cream parlour on the other side of the fountain. He’s okay. He’s okay.

Then, out the corner of his eye, he spots the target. White jacket, anonymous baseball cap, strolling along like an arrogant rich man, except for the way he scans the crowd a little too alertly, the way he varies his steps in case there is someone on his tail. Kenma lifts his phone, steels himself, then deliberately steps forward, two steps to the left. 

The man crashes right into Kenma. He immediately begins to curse at Kenma, loud and offended, while Kenma brushes himself off, as if still preoccupied with his phone. Kenma mutters a quick apology before stepping around the man and continuing forwards, tapping at his phone.

“Kenma! Are you okay? Did he hurt you----”

“I’m fine,” Kenma cuts Kuroo off, eyes flicking to the people around him. “I slipped a tracker into the guy’s pants. He should be heading to the drop spot soon, but I think there’s still someone around. He’s being followed.”

His team makes a noise of affirmation in his ear. Kenma pockets the phone. He sees them. Recalling the map of the cameras on this floor, Kenma murmurs instructions to his team quickly, bending down and pretending to tie his shoelaces. Yaku instantly tells him that he’s sent out Kai and Fukunaga, but as expected, Kenma is met by protests from Kuroo.

“I don’t want you going after them alone. What if you get hurt?”

“I’m not engaging in combat, Kuro. I’ll be fine. I just need evidence.”

“Yeah, but what if they decide they want to engage in combat with you---?”

“Kuroo,” interrupts Yaku, “shut the fuck up and get moving, people are staring.” 

At that exact moment, Kenma is already ducking into a quieter part of the mall. The shops here are mostly closed, moved, or under renovation. There’s barely anyone here. He pulls up his hood, eyes trained for any movement. He wanders past a lady and her stroller, then an old grandpa, before his ears pick up the sorts of conversation a bunch of grown men would not be having inside a mall at this sort of hour on a weekend. He pulls out his phone, presses record.

“Kenma, where are you?” he hears through his comm a few minutes later. He sighs, shifting from where he’s crouched behind a fake plant. 

“I’m getting the evidence we need,” he mutters. “I’m fine, stop worrying.”

“Uh, no, I have a right to worry,” Kuroo tells him. “We caught the guy and Kenma. It’s not good. You should get out of there.”

“What do you mean it’s not good?”

“He wasn’t there for a drop. He was bait, Kenma. A wild goose chase. Kenma, where are you?” An urgency rises in Kuroo’s voice, which sends something jolting down Kenma’s spine. Kuroo is their best field agent because he’s always calm, cool, and collected. Nothing affects him, and he’s always been a quick thinker. He doesn’t panic, ever.

Or at least, he doesn’t, unless it comes to his own team members.

“Okay, fine, I’m going,” Kenma says, peeking over the plant to check if it’s clear, but he never gets the chance to finish the sentence, because the next thing he knows, a shadow has fallen over him. A terrible frown, a body twice his size and probably triple his body mass. Kenma’s eyes widen. 

Distantly, he’s aware of shouting in his ear and behind him, but Kenma pays it no mind. He rolls, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He hopes it doesn’t break and that his efforts go to waste. The others have noticed, and it seems some of the civilians have alerted security because now there’s at least seven bodies running after Kenma. He dodges, falling back on the training that Kuroo insisted he go through even though he’s more of a intelligence guy. It works, and he almost manages to turn around the corner and blend into the crowd, but then one of them manages to snag his leg. 

Kenma falls. 

The last thing he sees is Kuroo slamming into his pursuers before he blacks out.

 

 

When he comes to, his head is throbbing and there’s something on his chest. He shoves at it.

“Kenma? How are you feeling?”

“Kuro.” He blinks. Kuroo is staring at him with wide eyes, obviously worried. “Phone,” Kenma manages, “did we---the evidence---”

“Yeah. We got it. Even managed to convince the police to hand some of them over.” Kuroo gives him a small smile. “You did good, Kenma.”

His eyes close. “Thanks. Your body slams are terrifying.”

He can feel Kuroo’s laugh, and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly Kenma’s heart settle at the familiar sound. He feels a hand petting his hair. “But don’t do that again, Kenma. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Yeah,” agrees Kenma, “I’d rather deal with computers than people.”


	24. au - teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo asks kenma to teach him magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is less of a teacher au and more of a magic au featuring skimmed over descriptions of magic and kuroo going "notice me, kenma"

The sky’s just darkening when there’s a loud knock on Kenma’s door. He frowns, because he’s not expecting anyone, and more importantly, he lives in the middle of the forest so wandering guests are never a good sign.

Sure enough, when he opens the door, there stands a tall cloaked man, smirking down at him. Kenma slams the door in his face.

There’s a bit of a stunned silence, and then, “Oh, come on! Wait! I’m not anyone suspicious, I swear! Okay, fine, I know my hair is pretty ridiculous, but it’s bedhead, really, bedhead...”

“Who are you and what do you want,” Kenma says through the door, his voice flat and annoyed.

“I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m from the village at the bottom of the mountain. Sorry to bother you, but I need your help.”

“I’m not breaking any curses.”

“What? No, that’s not----”

“Or setting any curses.”

“No curses! Please, I just... Please teach me how to use magic.”

Kenma pauses. “No. Go home.” He walks away from the door, returning to his work. He doesn’t need any strangers intruding in his home, nor does he want to spend any extra effort helping someone he doesn’t even know. There’s a reason he decided to live out here in the middle of nowhere all by himself. 

A while later, he opens the door to throw out some dirty water, only to find a dark lump huddled on his front steps. He sighs. 

“Why are you still here?”

“... In case you change your mind?”

Kenma sighs again. “I’ll give you two minutes. Why.”

Kuroo stands, shaking some raindrops out of his hair, which is still ridiculously messy despite the rain weighing it down. “There’s something terrorizing town lately, and the nobles refuse to send us help. We’ve sent requests to other towns but no one is able to do anything, so I thought, I thought if I could learn to control magic, I could do something to help. At least, you know, protect the people.”

“And there aren’t any other witches you can ask?”

Kuroo scratches his head. “There are, but... Oikawa’s a little terrifying, no one knows what the heck Kageyama is up to these days, Suga’s too far away, and last I heard, Akaashi’s still preoccupied with his little... owl problem.”

“So I’m the easiest target, is that what you’re saying?”

“No! Not at all!” Kuroo waves his hands in front of them. “I really admire your magic. At least, from the stories they tell and everything.” He shrugs, looking down at Kenma earnestly. “Will you teach me?”

For a moment, Kenma stays quiet, weighing the pros and the cons. A loud clap of thunder booms in the distance. Finally, Kenma just sighs. “Come in for now. I don’t want to clean your body off my front porch in the morning.”

 

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Kuroo incorporates himself into Kenma’s day as natural as breathing. He takes over the hunting, while Kenma teaches him which plants to avoid, which plants are edible, which animals tend to graze where, how to make proper and effective traps. Living out here on his own has made Kenma into a treasure trove of knowledge on survival, and Kuroo picks up tips and tricks whenever the smaller man opens his mouth.

After dinner, Kenma sits Kuroo down and teaches him about magic. It’s different from the heavy textbooks and difficult tests the academy in town preaches, but Kuroo finds himself learning more in the first couple of hours than he has his whole life. 

Kenma teaches him to empty his mind. To let go of all his worries and precautions and to break down his guards before learning how to build them back up. Kuroo breathes out slowly as candles flicker around them. He concentrates on the steady beating of his heart and matches his breathing to the rhythm of Kenma’s quiet breaths. When Kenma wakes him after an hour of meditation, Kuroo can’t deny the surge of magic he feels flowing through him. He’s never been so aware of his magic like this before.

When the weather turns colder, they spend more hours of their day indoors, studying magic. Kenma teaches him how to guide his power with his hands, instead of forcing the power to obey. Kuroo watches him demonstrate, wordless, awestruck. The academy only takes the most powerful of witches and magic-users, but Kuroo has never seen anything like this.

Kenma’s magic is quiet, like the witch himself. It flows from him like summer breeze, glows the softest of glows like the most distant star in the sky. When it slides past Kuroo, it almost feels like a whispered caress. Kenma bends nature around him as if conversing with the trees, creates shapes from flames and stones as if telling a story. It is absolutely breathtaking to watch.

Eventually, Kuroo learns enough to be able to do it all on his own. His magic is rougher than Kenma’s, louder and flashier. He can’t make it look smooth and effortless like Kenma, but it’s his own magic, and he can feel it connect to the earth below him. He can feel it thrum in his veins, like doors have opened where he hadn’t known they existed before. 

Kenma looks at him, his eyes glowing as his magic touches Kuroo’s, soft and barely noticeable, but warm just the same. He nods in approval, and Kuroo grins.

 

 

When the first flowers begin to poke themselves through the snow, Kuroo puts on his heavy cloak, and hesitates by the door. He looks back inside, but Kenma only stares back calmly from where he sits on the bed. There’s a pallet in the corner that used to be Kuroo’s in the first month, but they’ve long since drifted into the bigger bed somewhere when the rainy season had first settled in.

“I’ll be going to save my village now,” he says, keeping his voice light. “Time to be a hero, I guess.”

Kenma only hums. “Good luck.”

Kuroo nods. He hesitates again, the words he wants to say getting stuck in his throat. Kenma’s eyes don’t stray from his face, but they don’t make it easier for him. In the end, he only bows, saying, “Thank you for teaching me your magic,” and heads back down the mountain, feeling the feather-soft magic thriving in his body and the hollowness of his chest where he’s left his heart behind in the small cottage in the woods.

 

 

Months pass, and Kenma returns to life as it was before a tall dark stranger entered his threshold. He talks to the trees and the wandering animals that pass by his home. It’s peaceful, but a lot quieter than he realized. He keeps himself busy, determined to ignore this heaviness that’s settled in his ribcage.

On the day the last of the green leaves have turned a reddish hue, Kenma tends to his garden. He’s urging the herbs back into the pot when he feels a familiar presence behind him.

“This place hasn’t changed at all,” a voice says, and Kenma turns to find his tall dark stranger grinning down at him, his head still ridiculously messy and the tilt of his lips still ridiculously sharp. They soften just the slightest bit as Kenma stands to face him. “Your hair’s grown longer.”

“You’re back,” breathes Kenma, stepping forwards before he knows it.

Kuroo reaches out once he’s close enough to touch. “I’m back, Kenma,” he says, and they fall into each other, their magic already sliding and slipping into the other.

It’s warm.


	25. au - social media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kurokat:** ok ok guys get ready  
>  **hoothootbokut:** DRUUUUMROLLLLLLLN  
>  **kurokat:** /deep breath  
>  **tsukishima:** just fucking spit it out, kuroo.  
>  **kurokat:** ok 1st of all language tsukki  
>  **kurokat:** and 2nd of all i met. i met a guy  
>  **akakeiji5:** Is that it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely adore chat log fics so obviously i have to ruin it
> 
> this is less of a social media au and more of a college au featuring third gym volleynerds stuck in a group chat

_ COOLEST VOLLEYS ON THE BLOCK -  _ 2:04 am

**kurokat:** guys. guys. guyyyssss    
**kurokat:** guys pls this is na emeRGYENCY   
**hoothootbokut:** WAT IS IT BRO I AM HERE   
**tsukishima:** are you fucking kidding me. it’s like 3 am   
**hoothootbokut:** actually it’s like 2, tsukki   
**hoothootbokut:** SO WAT IS IT BRO?? WAT HAPPEN??   
**hoothootbokut:** DO U NEED US TO HIDE A BODY   
**kurokat:** no bo but is nice to know youve got my back   
**kurokat:** ok ok guys get ready   
**hoothootbokut:** DRUUUUMROLLLLLLLN   
**kurokat:** /deep breath   
**tsukishima:** just fucking spit it out, kuroo.   
**kurokat:** ok 1st of all language tsukki   
**kurokat:** and 2nd of all i met. i met a guy   
**akakeiji5:** Is that it?   
**hoothootbokut:** !!! AKAKAASHEEEEEE!! UR AWKE!1!1!!   
**akakeiji5:** That’s not how you spell my name, Bokuto-san.   
**hoothootbokut:** ALSO CONGRATS MY BRO WHENS THE WEDDING   
**kurokat:** no wedding bo i dont know his name   
**tsukishima:** what do you mean you don’t know his name?   
**kurokat:** so i was over at the north library right   
**kurokat:** and usually it’s like a graveyard right   
**akakeiji5:** It is really terrifying, yes.   
**hoothootbokut:** I’D KEEP U COMPANY AKAASHIII   
**kurokat:** anyway so i was trying to find this book   
**kurokat:** which did not exist bc i copied the title wrong   
**kurokat:** and in this corner there was this angel   
**kurokat:** he had a pile of books but he fell asleep   
**kurokat:** but he was. he was so cute like a lil kitten   
**hoothootbokut:** thats adorbs my bro   
**tsukishima:** and slightly creepy. please tell me you didn’t take a picture.   
**kurokat:** no what the fuck i have morals man   
**kurokat:** anyway i woke him up and walked him home   
**kurokat:** and i forgot to ask him for his number pls help me   
**hoothootbokut:** I’LL HELP U MY MAN    
**tsukishima:** it’s way too late for this i’m done.

tsukishima _has left the group chat._

**akakeiji5:** No way, if I have to suffer, he’s suffering with me.   


akakeiji5  _ added  _ tsukishima  _ back to the group chat.  _   
****

**tsukishima:** thanks, akaashi.   
**akakeiji5:** You’re welcome. Kuroo-san, can we “help” you tomorrow morning?   
**kurokat:** ye ye ok   
**kurokat:** wait wtf are the quotation marks for

 

_ TEAM HELP KUROO FIND HIS SOULMATE  _ \- 11:38 am

**hoothootbokut:** KUROO MY MAN   
**hoothootbokut:** IS UR KITTEN IN COMPSCI DOES HE HAVE DYED HAIR   
**kurokat:** yeah man diD U FIND HIM

hoothootbokut  _ sent a picture. _   
****

**kurokat:** that’s him!! good job bo   
**tsukishima:** wow, didn’t know that was your type.   
**kurokat:** what did u think was my type   
**tsukishima:** never mind, you’re right, ‘unattainable’ seems to fit you just fine.   
**kurokat:** excuse me i am a prize and a treasure,   
**hoothootbokut:** YEAH ANYONE WOULD BE LUCKY 2 HAV KUROO   
**kurokat:** thank u bo i love u   
**hoothootbokut:** I LOV U 2 KUBROO   
**akakeiji5:** When you two are done, I can tell you what I know about Kozume-kun.   
**hoothootbokut:** DONT WRRY AAKAAASHHIII I LOV U MOST   
**kurokat:** kozume?   
**akakeiji5:** Kozume Kenma. We share classes together. He’s also a second year.   
**akakeiji5:** He likes his space, though. I don’t know if he’s your soulmate, Kuroo-san.   
**tsukishima:** lmao get rekt   
**kurokat:** wow excuse u non believers    
**hoothootbokut:** I BELIEV IN U KUROO   
**akakeiji5:** I can talk to him for you, if you want, Kuroo-san.   
**kurokat:** can u get me his schedule and his number   
**tsukishima:** creeper alert   
**kurokat:** im just approaching this in a logical way ok tsukki   
**kurokat:** unlike someone whos basically emotionally constipasted   
**tsukishima:** *constipated   
**hoothootbokut:** TSUKKI U HAVENT CONFESSED YET???? SHAME   
**kurokat:** its ok bo tsukki’s still a smol   
**kurokat:** he hasnt done his growing yet   
**hoothootbokut:** tsukki u tol smol, you   
**tsukishima:** you guys are barely two years older than me   
**tsukishima:** though sometimes it’s hard to tell   
**kurokat:** wait where did akaashi go   
**kurokat:** akaaaaaashi pls im not a suspicious person   
**hoothootbokut:** he’s offline haha rip   
**kurokat:** /gasps loudly   
**kurokat:** bo u are dead to me

 

_ BOKUTO IS A DIRTY BACKSTABBER  _ \- 7:23 pm   
****

**akakeiji5:** I talked to Kozume-kun.   
**kurokat:** ?????? sooooo????   
**akakeiji5:** He said your hair is ridiculous.   
**tsukishima:** LMAO rest in fucking pieces    
**kurokat:** tell him i’ll change it for him   


hoothootbokut  _ changed the chat name to  _ TEAM HELP KUROO WITH HIS KITTEN.    
****

**kurokat:** thanks bo ur back in my good graces   
**kurokat:** akaashi?? is that it?? i know u dont feel obligation to defend my honour but,   
**akakeiji5:** I gave him your LINE.   
**akakeiji5:** You’re welcome.   
**kurokat:** you could have opened with that????   
**hoothootbokut:** I KNEW AKAASHI’D COME THRU   
**hoothootbokut:** also akaashi pls open ur door im outside   
**akakeiji5:** I’m studying, Bokuto-san.   
**hoothootbokut:** i know but pls    
**tsukishima:** private chats exist, lovebirds   
**kurokat:** u mean loveOWLS amirite   
**kurokat:** high five tsukki   
**kurokat:** i can see u read this don’t ignore me   
**kurokat:** ok fine. also thanks akaashi   
**kurokat:** if u weren’t already promised to bokuto i’d probably kiss u   
**kurokat:** wow no angry caps lock response, nice   
**kurokat:** someone’s getting lucky~   
**kurokat:** ok im talking to myself bye

 

_ TEAM HELP KUROO WITH HIS KITTEN  _ \- 4:29 am

**hoothootbokut:** KUROO UR MY BRO BUT U CAN’T KISS AKAASH   
**hoothootbokut:** go get ur kitten bro

 

kurokat  _ invited  _ kenmaaa  _ to chat. _   
****

**kurokat:** Hi, Kozume-kun. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, a friend of Akaashi’s. How are you?   
**kenmaaa:** hi kuroo   
**kenmaaa:** thanks for walking me home last time   
**kurokat:** no problem!1!1!! anytime!!!   
**kurokat:** i mean, you probably shouldnt be falling asleep in the library like that   
**kurokat:** i thought you were a ghost   
**kurokat:** but like!! a really pretty ghost!!   
**kurokat:** I’m sorry. Please don’t block me.   
**kenmaaa:** ... if u buy me apple pie i won’t block u   
**kurokat:** deal. done.    
**kenmaaa:** cool   
**kenmaaa:** is ur profile pic a volleyball w sunglasses   
**kurokat:** yeah! im on the vball team   
**kenmaaa:** i know   
**kurokat:** !!! u do??   
**kenmaaa:** yeah   
**kurokat:** that’s. that’s cool   
**kenmaaa:** yeah   
**kenmaaa:** i gotta go now   
**kenmaaa:** ttyl

 

_ TEAM HELP KUROO WITH HIS KITTEN  _ \- 2:27 am

**kurokat:** GUESS WHO JUST SCORED   


kurokat  _ changed the chat name to  _ KUROO THE COOL CAT.   
****

**kurokat:** guys guys congratulate me   
**akakeiji5:** CONGRATS KUROO    
**kurokat:** thanks aka   
**kurokat:** BO STOP RUBBING UR BEAUTIFUL LOVE IN OUR FACES   
**tsukishima:** congrats   
**tsukishima:** now go the fuck to sleep   
**kurokat:** i know u care tsukki   
**kurokat:** alright thanks everyone for ur support   
**kurokat:** bo, dont do anything i wouldnt do    
**kurokat:** goodnight tsukki~~


	26. au - zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up alone in this nightmare they now live in is much more terrifying than the impossible becoming possible: the rising of the undead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zombie apocalypse are such a bad idea but ahahaha don't we all love to suffer
> 
> (by suffering let me take this time to tell you about that time i had to relive the first ep of the walking dead like 5 times in two semesters bc a) we studied it in my gender studies class, b) prof forced us to read the graphic novel, c) i accidentally made friends with a walking dead fan, d) i was forced to sit through it _again_ in film class  
>  i'm still not a fan but i do, apparently, like pain and angst in regards to my ships)

When Tetsurou startles awake from yet another fitful sleep, there’s an empty space beside him. The warmth has long since faded, and there’s no trace of another living person in the room. Alarm bells immediately go off in his head.

He scrambles up, grabbing at his jacket and the battered shovel he’s been using as a makeshift weapon. The bags at his feet are still there, but the baseball bat that was placed next to his shovel is gone. Tetsurou gathers the things quickly, willing himself not to panic.

The sunlight is bright through the holes from the barricaded windows. He edges down the steps, listening for any source of noise that doesn’t belong to him. They’ve blocked all the entrances last night before they settled down for bed, but they might have missed some place. He’s still very terrified at waking up alone. 

There’s no one in the living room. The couch is upturned, the cabinets by the tv opened, a sign that everything worth taking has been taken. There are no photographs to tell whose home this place once belonged to, and for that, Tetsurou is thankful. It stops him from wondering if they left before this whole nightmare began, if they are still alive somewhere, if they ever needed to return. Tetsurou stops himself from wondering about his own house, the wooden floors and the warm kotatsu set up in front of the tv, just a couple steps away from his best friend’s house. It’s probably gone now, ransacked and cold. Not a place to call home anymore.

There’s no place left in this hell to call home.

Tetsurou sweeps the hallway, but there is nothing. He continues forwards, holding out his weapon, until he hears some tapping coming from the kitchen. He takes a breath. 

“Kenma?”

There’s silence.

His heart is trembling by now. Why is there no answer? Kenma should have answered. Kenma would have answered. Unless...

The dead, no matter how impossible it is that they’re able to move, to hunt, to kill---- the dead cannot speak. 

Tetsurou steels himself, before stepping into the kitchen, shovel raised. There is a lone figure by the stove, back towards him. The dirty blond of his hair---now nearly black, showing a passage of time---seems almost glowing under the sunlight peeking in through the high windows above the sink. He looks small, the mismatched clothes he’s wearing hanging off his thin frame. A wave of tiredness washes over Tetsurou, and he feels like crying. This isn’t what he wanted. This isn’t the future he wished for with Kenma.

“Kenma?” he tries again, but Kenma doesn’t turn. His arm continues moving, but his body covers what he has in front of him. Tetsurou feels his heart beat loudly in his chest. He walks closer. The shovel in his hands tremble, but he doesn’t falter.

When he’s barely two steps away, Kenma turns. Tetsurou’s arms are raised but when he catches sight of those wide golden eyes, the shovel clatters to the floor. He breathes out, heavy, his arms shaking now. Kenma stares up at him, slightly stunned, but alive. 

“Kuro? What’s---?” Kenma reaches up to pull the headphones out of his ear.

Tetsurou closes the distance between them, grabbing Kenma and holding him close. His heartbeat remains wild, but there’s warmth seeping back into his body. Kenma’s still here. Kenma’s alive. He’s not alone. He’s with Kenma. Kenma’s still here.

“Don’t do that,” he murmurs into Kenma’s ear, low and almost frantic, “don’t ever do that. Please. I thought---I thought you’d---gods, I didn’t know what I’d do if---if you--- if we---”

Kenma, seeming to understand suddenly, wraps his own arms around Tetsurou. There’s barely any space between them, but it’s still too much, too much. “Sorry,” Kenma mumbles into Kuro’s shirt, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“ _Kenma,_ "  Tetsurou breathes, and they stand there holding onto each other, until something sizzles on the stove. He pulls away just slightly to look down at Kenma’s face. “You’re cooking something,” he says in amazement.

A corner of Kenma’s lips lift just the smallest bit. “I stuck some wires together. Thought it might be a change from cold cans of beans.”

Tetsurou smiles down at the boy in his arms, before pulling Kenma close, and just allowing the warmth of Kenma’s body heat to confirm for him that he’s alive, they’re alive. As long as they stay together, Tetsurou will survive anything this living hell throws at them. 


	27. themeless - dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring kenma's favourite apple pie. spoiler alert - it's sweet.

The rain pours down all day on Friday, so they decide to stay in. Kuroo makes dinner and they eat in front of the tv, watching some game show and talking about nothing. Raindrops pitter-patter on their window, but inside it’s warm. They wash the dishes together, Kuroo telling about a funny story that happened at work and Kenma telling him about his latest project. 

“Oh, yeah, I bought apple pie this afternoon,” mentions Kuroo, putting away the last bowl. He glances over at Kenma, and laughs. The other is positively glowing, eyes wide and bright, the excited squeeing that only people that knows him can tell. “Why don’t you get the plates, hm?”

Kuroo cuts them both a piece after they heat it up, scooping out two generous scoops of vanilla ice cream on top of the pie. Kenma’s practically vibrating at his side. Kuroo grins, pulling his hand back before Kenma can touch the plate. Kenma immediately frowns, hands grabbing. Holding the plate just out of reach, Kuroo bends down to kiss him on the nose, his grin growing wider at the blush that spreads across the other’s cheeks.

They settle back down on the couch. Kenma’s already digging into the dessert, his eyes glowing with bliss, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Kuroo never grows tired of looking at that face. 

When Kenma finishes his pie, Kuroo’s barely halfway through his own piece. He glances away from the tv to see Kenma eyeing his plate. Rolling his eyes slightly, Kuroo pushes his pie towards the other.

“Go ahead, you hungry little kitten.”

Kenma pouts at him, but he’s already digging into the pie. There’s a bit of ice cream on his nose somehow. Kuroo shifts closer. Gold eyes flick up to his. Smiling softly, Kuroo leans in, and Kenma lets him. 

It’s sweet. 


	28. themeless - kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo has a surprise for kenma.

**** “No, don’t do that, please don’t---Okay, you went ahead and did it.”

Tetsurou rubs his face, tired and deep in regret. The living room is now a mess, shredded tissue paper everywhere, something staining the carpet under the coffee table, which is now bearing scratches, and random feathers and balls of yarn tossed all over the place. Kenma is due home in an hour. And he hasn’t even started on dinner yet. This is going to be great. 

He bends down, reaching his hand out slowly. “Come on, Ringo, let’s play nice, yeah? You and I, we can be a team, right? Just let go of that sock, look, don’t you like this little cushion I got you? It’s soft, come on, you like soft, right?”

The cat only blinks at him before returning to shredding the sock to bits. Tetsurou winces. He’s pretty sure those are not his socks. 

“Ringo, please,” he tries again. “We want to convince Kenma that adding a new member to our household is a good thing, not get ourselves locked out of the apartment.”

The sock is completely ruined now, and the cat looks absolutely smug and self-satisfied. The little asshole. Tetsurou really wants to hold her close and give her a noogie or something but he doesn’t want to be scratched again.

He hears the sound of a key turning in the lock and groans loudly. He points at the cat. “You and I are dead. Finished. You’re going to go hungry on the streets as a stray while I’m forced to use my dashing good looks to cheat pretty ladies out of their money. You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

The cat just licks her paw and begins to groom herself. Even with the room a complete disaster and the cat ignoring him like a little punk, Tetsurou can’t help thinking she’s adorable. Ugh, why can’t he have been a dog person? At least dogs pretend to be sorry.

“Kuro?”

“Kenma!” Tetsurou rushes out into the hall to greet the other. “You’re home! Welcome home! How was your day?”

Kenma gives him a weird look as he puts his shoes away. “What did you do?”

“Huh, what do you mean?”

“You’re doing that thing where you grin a little too widely and hold your hands behind your back like you want to distract me. What did you do?”

Tetsurou curses the fact that Kenma is an observant little shit. He sighs. “Okay, so you know how we’ve been living together for, like, a long time? And how it’s really nice because we like each other and the place is all cozy and I’m a good cook and you’re all cute in the evenings---”

“Kuro,” Kenma interrupts pointedly, but there’s a tiny blush warming his cheeks.

“---so we’ve settled into this place---and I guess each other?---really well, so I thought, you know, maybe we can move on to the next step---”

Kenma’s eyes narrow. “Was that a mew I just heard?”

Tetsurou widens his eyes. “... No?”

Shooting one last glare at Tetsurou, Kenma walks around him and into the living room. There, he freezes, looking at the mess before him. Tetsurou laughs nervously. He cringes, waiting for Kenma’s reaction. This is not how he planned this to go at all. If worse comes to worse, maybe he can crash at Yaku’s place. Or actually, nah, Yaku would laugh at him all night. Darn it, why does he have such bad taste in friends.

“You got a cat.”

“Surprise,” says Tetsurou lamely. He blinks when he sees Kenma crouch down, extending a hand. Then he frowns. “Why does she like you? She just met you! I’ve been with her all day! What the heck, Ringo!”

“Ringo?” Kenma’s cradling the cat in his arms by now, sitting on the floor and petting the cat’s fur gently. There’s purring and it’s all very soft and Tetsurou may or may not have his phone out and his camera app on. “She’s got dumb messy hair like you.”

“Thanks, Kenma.” 

But Kenma and the cat seems content with each other, so Tetsurou relaxes. He sits down next to them. Kenma’s eyes are wide, but they’re glowing just like when he spots an apple pie in the fridge. The cat’s eyes are closed, nudging her head under Kenma’s hands. It’s a very adorable scene, and Tetsurou grins. He remembers exactly why he let himself be convinced that this was a good idea.

“Kuro.” Kenma lifts the cat in both hands, raising his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Tetsurou says, slightly creeped out by the way both the cat and the boy is staring at him with wide unblinking eyes.

“... You didn’t steal Ringo, did you?”

Tetsurou clutches his heart. “What kind of man do you think I am? Kenma, I am hurt----and Ringo, stop snickering, I know you’re laughing at me! Ugh, why are cats so mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ringo means apple in japanese, according to google sensei


	29. themeless - pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story about a fateful pair of pants that brought them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "milktea, why the heck are you so obsessed with college AUs?"  
> well, my fellow fandom dwellers, it's because of all! the! possibilities!! because anything and everything can definitely happen, because college students are stupid amazing. (emphasis on the stupid, but it's like, an amazing brand of stupid. i should know, i am one.)

He’s sitting there minding his own business, playing his game, when all of a sudden, something soft and distinctly colourful lands on top of him. He jumps, holding tight to his PSP while trying to shake off the---polyester?---fabric on him. It lands on the ground, and he blinks down at the... pair of... sparkly tights?

“Oh, fuck, sorry!” 

Kenma looks up, squinting to see someone with really messy hair----like ridiculously messy, how the heck is it defying gravity like that----sticking his head out of the window, waving his arm. 

“Sorry, my roommate’s a freak---ow! Bokuto, that fucking hurt!” The guy’s head disappears for a second, before reappearing. “Dude, sorry, can you stay there for a sec? I’ll be right down.”

Feeling just slightly overwhelmed, Kenma stays where he is, clutching his game and obediently waiting for the guy to come down. He peers down at the garment on the ground next to him. There’s some sort of galaxy cosmos print on it, but it’s also just... Flashy. Bling-bling. Very sparkly. So bright Kenma is starting to inch away from it.

“Hey! Good, you’re still here!” 

Messy Hair Guy appears, panting slightly. Kenma’s knuckles are starting to turn white on his game as he stares. The guy is wearing a pair of loose shorts but he’s also wearing a black tank top which fits his form really nicely. Like, really nicely. Kenma can feel his body heat shoot straight up when his eyes accidentally land on the guy’s bare arms. He quickly glances away.

“Sorry,” the guy apologizes again. “My roommate and I were just having a little... fun debate. We didn’t notice the window was open. This happens quite a lot, it’s basically our morning routine.”

Kenma glances at him. “It’s... one in the afternoon.”

“Right, well,” the guy laughs, “no class means morning doesn’t start until we wake up!”

They stand there awkwardly for a second. Kenma’s gaze slides sideways at the sparkly tights again. The guy seems to notice at the same moment, bending down and swiping the garment quickly. He laughs nervously again, a hand going to his hair. The hair bounces back up regardless.

“This was, uh, it’s just a---I bought it on a dare. And then I might have used it as part of a Halloween costume. And maybe sometimes I wear it to the gym to piss some of the guys off---Yeah, I don’t know why I’m trying to defend myself, it’s not getting any better. Sorry it landed on you, I guess---” He cuts himself off, flapping his hand a little. Kenma blinks at the look of embarrassment on the guy’s face. He doesn’t really look like someone that gets embarrassed easily. Somehow, it makes Kenma relax.

“It’s fine,” says Kenma, eyes flicking away again. 

The guy smiles, his eyes resting on Kenma. “I’m Kuroo, by the way. Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m a second year here. Are you a first year?”

Kenma nods. He hesitates, and then decides that Kuroo is probably a lot more embarrassed than he will be. “I was looking for the administrative building, but I... got lost. My senpai is in class, so he can’t...” He shrugs.

“Oh,” Kuroo says. “Do you, uh, I mean, I can show you the way, if you want? I don’t have any plans today, so. Yeah?”

Kenma glances back up, sees Kuroo’s sincere smile. It’s strange, an expression Kenma wouldn’t expect on someone like him, but it looks nice on Kuroo. Actually, Kenma’s beginning to think everything would look nice on Kuroo. Even those ridiculous sparkly tights. Great, now he’s imagining the boy in them---- Okay, nope, not going there today, Kenma.

“Okay.”

Kuroo grins. “Cool. Let me just, uh,” he gestures to the tights in his arms. “Do, ah, do you want to come up?” He turns towards the front doors of the dormitory. “You can meet Bokuto, tell him he hit you and you can probably guilt him into buying you food.” Kuroo winks back at you. “Trust me, it’s a good deal.”

Kenma presses his lips together, but he’s smiling. He puts his game away, and follows Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao does this even count bc technically they're tights not pants
> 
> also _yes_ it was totally bokuto's idea to buy the pants. tights. tight pants. pant tights. he owns like forty of them and his thighs and calves? yeah, bokuto knows what he's doing.


	30. themeless - stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quiet night under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao the stars were mentioned barely

Kuroo joins him on the balcony with extra blankets and two mugs of hot tea. Kenma hums his thanks, barely looking up from the game in his hands. 

“The stars are out, huh,” Kuroo says, sitting down next to him. He wraps the blanket around the both of them, smiling a bit when Kenma shifts his body so they’re leaning against each other. Their bodies, being so used to quiet nights like these, instinctively settle into each other, like they’re always unconsciously reaching for each other and only when they’re touching do they relax.

They sit in silence for a couple minutes, before Kenma asks quietly, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kuroo responds automatically. He sighs. “It’s not wrong, really. I’m just... thinking too much. You saw the mail, right? Yamamoto’s getting married. Yamamoto. I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah, my condolences to his fiancee.”

Kuroo laughs, but it’s a smaller, fainter version of his usual boisterous laughter. He’s looking up at the starry sky. “Bokuto got married last year. Yaku’s been going steady with someone since college, and Kai’s expecting his second kid. Really makes you feel old, you know? It’s like we were just teenagers messing around and now we’re like. Grownups. Paying taxes, going to jobs, getting married, starting a family.” He falls silent, his eyes distant. 

Kenma’s eyes don’t leave the screen, but his fingers slow. “Do you... want to have a family?”

“I don’t know. I feel like that’s an expectation, yeah? And it sounds nice. Having someone to love, someone that loves you back.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah,” says Kuroo softly, “I know.” He reaches up to ruffle Kenma’s hair. “Just not in that way, right? And I love you, too. Just not in that way, either.”

“It’s okay if you do want one, you know?” Kenma turns off his game, putting it aside before turning his piercing eyes on Kuroo.

“Yeah. Thanks, Kenma.” Kuroo smiles down at him, and Kenma gives him a small smile back. “But I really am happy with where I am right now. I like living with you, I like being with you. I like being your best friend, and growing old with you. Being able to be beside you is the happiest thing in my life.”

Kenma stares at him. Then he glances away, his lips tilting up. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that sounds romantic.”

“What can I say, I’m a natural charmer.”

“That’s gross.”

Kuroo laughs. He holds up his arms to let Kenma crawl into the space beside him, before tugging the blankets closer around them. Kenma’s head fit right into the crook between his neck and his shoulders. He leans his head on top of Kenma’s, nuzzling the smaller man slightly. 

“We’re good,” he murmurs, watching the flickering city lights in the distance. They match the stars above, and it’s beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're queerplatonic partners here.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to everyone that commented, kudo-ed, sent me messages, helped spread the kuroken love. also thanks to the [lovely admin](http://harukanannase.tumblr.com/) running the event!!   
> i hope you all enjoyed my contributions, and continue to look forwards to the kurokens i will post in the future! :D

**Author's Note:**

> pls come yell about krkn with me at:  
> tumblr [@puddingcatbae](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com)  
> twitter [@puddingcatbae](http://twitter.com/puddingcatbae)


End file.
